


His Good Girl

by ladywinchester1967



Series: His Good Girl [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: After one night of giving into years of sexual tension; Dean Winchester and his best friend Alaina Taylor find themselves in an awkward position. Alaina is pregnant with a baby neither one of them planned for. Could this be the thing that brings them a happily ever after OR could it be the thing that rips them apart for good?





	1. Chapter 1

Right on time, a knock came from Dean’s door. With a smirk on his face, he unlocked and threw open the door.

“My favorite trouble maker!” He exclaimed and opened his arms as she walked into them, hugging him hard.

“If that’s not the pot calling the kettle black!” She exclaimed and stood up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. He returned the gesture and let her in. They’d been thick as thieves since he was five and she was three; the day Sandy Mirchove ripped the head off her Barbie doll and buried it in the sandbox. Dean had pushed Sandy down and made him cry, then tried to retrieve her Barbie’s head and reattached it. Through their awkward phases, navigating teenage life, bad dates and relationships; they had one another. Nothing changed when she went off to college and he started working at his Dad’s garage. He quickly became the shop foreman while she graduated and started working for a local public defender’s office.

“Thanks for this,” she said as he shut the door behind her “you have NO IDEA how badly I need this.”

“I’m the king of blowing off steam remember?” He asked “you sit, and relax. Beer?”

“Dean, I can get my own beer.” She insisted “I did live here for a few months remember?”

“I’m the host,” he said with finality in his voice “beer?” He asked again and she nodded as she threw her purse aside and kicked her shoes off. She got comfortable on the sofa when she noticed something different.

“Did you get a new TV?” She asked him

“Yeah,” he shouted from the kitchen “got a good deal on it last week.” He emerged from the kitchen, carrying two bowls of spaghetti and two beers in his hands “4K ultra HD smart TV.”

She let out a low whistle and took the beer and bowl he handed her.

“Getting all fancy on me huh Winchester?” She asked.

“More like moving into the twenty first century.” He said and turned the TV on.

“What’s on for tonight?” She asked him

“Your choice,” he said “we can always rip a movie to shreds as usual.”

“Nah,” She said and opened her beer “put Suicide Squad on.”

“Okay, so I’LL mercilessly rip a movie to shreds.” He said with an eye roll.

“Shut up,” She said “I like it. Source material be damned, I ENJOYED this movie.”

“Oh come on, at least let me put on Assault on Arkham.” He begged

“Fine, Assault On Arkham it is.” She compromised.

“You’d think a public defender would put up more of a fight.” He teased as he found the movie in his library and started it.

“I argue for a living,” she told him as she dug into her food and drink “I don’t feel like arguing when I’m off the clock.”

“Reasonable.” He said with a shrug.

As the movie got going, they ate and watched it and then easily drifted in and out of conversation. When she was finished with her food, she set her bowl on the coffee table and laid her head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Haven’t you heard of personal space?” He asked playfully.

“Heard of it,” She told him “but you lost your right to personal space the day we became friends.”

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They’d always been affectionate toward each other; hugs, kisses on the cheeks and forehead, even cuddling when they’d been forced to share a bed on occasion. There had always been a certain amount of attraction between them, but neither acted on it. So far, they enjoyed what they had and didn’t want to ruin it or push it too far for fear of scaring the other away.

“Remember when we went to see that Styx tribute band and that guy grabbed my ass?” She asked him and looked up, he was rolling his eyes.

“In my defense; I’d had a lot to drink. Plus he was a snot nosed jackass.” Dean said and she laughed.

“I’m not saying he didn’t have it coming,” she told him “just asking if you remember.”

“Yeah, I remember.” He said and looked down at her, she still had a smile on her face. “What?” He asked, mirroring her grin.

She bit her lip and asked

“A movie and beer isn’t the only reason you want me here right?”

“I always want you around,” he said and squeezed her shoulder “you’re good company.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and then shrugged.

“And to think I wore my good bra and underwear.” She mumbled and she turned her head back to the TV. She felt him shift and he asked

“Excuse you?!”

“What?” She asked innocently

“You can’t TEASE a person like that,” he chided “it’s just mean!”

“It’s not teasing if you intend to please.” She reminded him as she looked at him. He had a grin playing over his lips as his fingers curled into her arm.

“So you intend to please?” He asked, his green eyes lit with mischief.

“If I was asked nicely,” she said “I mean, I can be persuaded.”

“How about a peek?” He asked “I’m cashing in YEARS of keeping your bad behavior a secret from your parents.”

“Who is the lawyer here exactly?” She asked, trying not to laugh.

“I play hard ball.” He said with a shrug and she shook her head.

“Asshole.” She said and sat up a little.

The time had finally come, they were about to jump over the precipice of something they’d danced around for nearly their entire lives. She wasn’t nervous; they wanted this for longer than they were willing to admit.

She undid the top two buttons on her shirt, the cups of her pink bra barely peaking out. He bit his lower lip, she could swear she heard him growl.

“That’s all you got?” He asked, his voice lowering an octave.

“You bargained for a PEEK,” she reminded him “not a full show.”

“What do you want?” He asked

She looked away from him, her cheeks flushing red. She took a deep breath and then looked back at him.

“I want you to-“ she paused and bit her lip, then squeezed her eyes shut “dominate me.” She added, so quickly he almost didn’t catch it.

“Really?” He asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

“Don’t look at me like that,” she said “I can feel you staring at me and I’d appreciate if you don’t judge me.”

“No judgments,” he said “but if you’d actually look at me, you could see what I really think about this.”

She tentatively opened her eyes and looked at him, he had a noticeable bulge in his jeans. She looked into his eyes, her eyes widening and said

“Oh, well then.”

He licked his lips and asked

“Have you been bad?”

She shook her head

“No,” she answered “I’ve been good. I gave you what you asked for.”

“I want more.” He practically growled.

She let out a shaky breath, the heat rising in her chest as her heart pounded.

“Would it please you for me to finish unbuttoning this? She asked, pulling at the collar of her top.

He let a grin pass over his lips

“It would,” he answered “you want to please me?”

Her fingers shook slightly as she unbuttoned the rest of the buttons.

“I do,” she told him, looking up at him through her lashes “very much.”

He waited in silence until she finished with the buttons, exposing a line of her skin down to her belly button.

“Mh,” he grunted “I like what I see.”

“I’m glad you do, what else can I do to please you?” She asked and the raised her eyebrow “Sir?”

He squirmed ever so slightly in his seat and the corners of her mouth drifted up.

“Naughty girl.” he murmured, his hand crossing over his mouth before he started to smile “Will you take that all the way off for me?”

She nodded eagerly and shrugged her shoulders, the top falling down and revealing a pink bra with black lace on it. His smile widened and he grinned in appreciation.

“Beautiful,” he commended “very beautiful.”

She smiled and inched closer to him.

“Can I?” She asked hesitantly “Can I kiss you?”

“You may.” He said and she pressed her lips fully on to his.

This hadn’t been the first time they’d kissed; when Dean was twelve and she was ten, they had briefly shared a kiss to see what the fuss was about. At that age, they both found it disgusting and reasoned it was best left to married people like their parents or movie stars. Now though; it felt like a rain storm breaking after a long drought, relief and a chill flooded his system as he felt her smile through their kiss.

“Something amusing sweetheart?” He asked as his finger tips trailed over her cheek.

“Remember our first kiss?” She asked him and he nodded.

“We agreed it was gross,” he recalled with a smile “and I remember laughing about it later.”

“And now?” She asked him, her eyes had a hopeful look in them.

“Not gross,” he said “or awful, or worth laughing about.”

“Good.” She said and leaned in for another. Their lips met as she cupped his cheek in her hand as his mouth worked over hers, his long fingers tangling in her hair. She slid her free hand up his chest and it too cupped his face. Dean’s free hand pulled her closer as he swiped his tongue across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and his tongue slipped in as they kissed. He explored her mouth, making a small moan come from her as he tasted her. When his tongue was back in his mouth, he pulled back and smirked.

“You’re too far away.” He said and pulled her into his lap so that she was straddling his hips. His hands slid up her bare middle back as she let out a shaky sigh, relishing in the feel of his hands on her skin.

“You have on too many layers.” She told him as she reached for the hem of his shirt. He beat her to the punch and yanked it off, showing his chiseled chest and stomach. She ran her hands up and down his exposed torso; his skin was warm and his muscles danced under her touch. She felt his fingers race up her spine and come to the clasp on her bra. In one quick tug, her bra was undone and she slid it off, tossing it to the side.

Bared to him now, she suddenly felt self conscious. She knew she wasn’t made like most girls he took home; she was petite, but curvy. A blended curse of genetics and having a fondness for greasy food. He didn’t say anything as he looked her up and down.

“Fucking beautiful.” He breathed before kissing her again and pulling her bare chest to his. He sat up as her hands wound around to his back and roamed all around as they kept kissing. She could feel his hardness against her core and she wanted it badly.

“Dean?” She asked as he kissed her neck and jawline.

“Mh?” He asked as he sucked on her pulse point, his fingers digging into her spine.

“I want you inside me, please.” She begged. He stopped and his eyes met hers.

“I think you forgot who is in charge here,” he said and her core instantly seemed to flood with desire as he pulled on her hair “YOU do what I say. We clear?”

“Yes sir.” She automatically answered.

He gave her a healthy smack on the ass and she cried out in surprise.

“Just to make sure the message sticks.” He added and lavished her neck with open mouth kisses, his grip tightening on her hair. She loved every second of it; the feel of his lips on her skin, the warmth between their bodies, her dampening core against his hardness, it was better than she had dared to hope it would be. She started to grind down on his hardness when he stopped kissing her.

“I didn’t give you permission to grind on me.” He said, his voice full of authority.

“I’m sorry,” she said “I just want-“

He tutted as his gaze met hers.

“If you can’t behave, I’m going to punish you.” He said.

A shudder went through her body as she tried to regain her ability to speak.

“I’ll,” she choked out “I’ll behave.”

“Are you sure?” He asked, his fingers running from her temple down her cheek bone and jawline “Don’t make me spank you.”

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened.

“I won’t.” She finally said

“That’s your last warning young lady,” He said “Understand?”

She nodded vigorously

“Yes sir, I understand.” She answered, her body pumping full of electricity.

“Good.” He said and kissed her, his hands drifted down her back and to her hips. He held her in place as his tongue worked its way into her mouth. She moaned against his mouth, her core pounding, begging for some kind of friction. She felt one of his hands slide to her front before he swiftly unbuttoned her jeans and slid his hand down. His fingertips brushed her panty clad core and he let out a chuckle.

“Mh, you’re soaking wet sweetheart.” He commented “All this for me?”

“Yes sir,” she answered “all for you.”

“You might be my good girl after all.” He said and pulled back, his forehead pressing against hers “is that what you want? You want to be my good girl?”

His fingers moved in a slow circle on her cloth covered clit and she whined, biting her lip.

“Answer me.” he told her

She finally opened her eyes and nodded

“Yes, I want to be your good girl.”

He smiled, satisfied, and kissed her. He pulled his hand out of her jeans and tugged on the belt loops

“Take these off for me,” He said and kissed her “just the jeans.”

“Yes sir.” She said and got off of his lap. She stood with her feet on the floor between his legs as she unzipped her pants. He put the TV on mute as she shimmed the offending article down her ample hips and thighs. Once they had pooled at her feet, she stepped out of them and kicked them aside. Left in nothing but her panties, his eyes drifted up and down her body. He placed his hands on the backs of her thighs and slid them up, surprisingly the globes of her ass were bare.

“You’re wearing a thong?” He asked and she nodded. His face broke into a grin and he said “Turn, let me see.”

She spun in a slow circle showing off the thong that matched her bra, he audibly growled, his fingers skimming over her legs as she spun. When she was facing him again, he was practically salivating.

“Fuck,” he breathed “you’re a sight sweetheart.”

“You like?” She asked as his hands settled on her hips.

“Like is an understatement.” He said, a wolfish grin crossing his face. His hands rested on her hips and he pulled her forward, seating her in his lap once again. Their lips crashed together with renewed passion, his hands roamed all over her body, leaving a trail of fire behind in their wake. He slipped his fingers inside her panties again, running up and down her slit and getting coated in her slick.

“Mhhhh Dean.” she moaned out, his name falling from her lips like a quiet prayer.

“Keep saying my name like that and this will be over quicker than I want it to be.” He said in her ear. He easily slid two fingers inside of her, his thumb flicked over her clit as he began to pump his fingers and she sighed loudly.

“Fuck, you’re tight.” He commented, his fingers slowly pulling in and out of her.

“God,” she breathed as he continued he torturous pace “that feels so-oh my god-so fucking good!”

“Keep going” he encouraged her “talk dirty.”

“I love your fingers in me,” she said “touching my hot, little pussy.”

He growled

“Ride my fingers sweetheart,” he said and pulled back to watch “let me see what you can do.”

She threw caution to the wind then shamelessly moved her hips back and forth on his fingers. Her skin became more and more pink as her movements became erratic and her voice pitch went up.

“God, oh god!” She cried out “Can I come? Please Dean, can I come?”

“That’s a good girl,” he coaxed “but don’t come yet.” He pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean.

“So good,” He said with a legendary smirk on his face “lay on your back.”

She did as he said, laying down on the couch. He quickly climbed on top of her, kissing her forehead and tip of her nose.

“I want to taste you all over my tongue,” he told her quietly “how would you like that?”

Her eyes went wide

“Dean, I’ve never,” she cleared her throat “never had a guy go down on me.”

“NEVER?” He asked in disbelief and she shook her head

“It’s usually fingering and then down to business.” She said.

“So I’m your first?” He asked and she nodded. He smirked and ran his hand over her head “I’m going to make this special for you. You’ll always remember this.”

She nodded and they gently kissed. He worked his way down her neck and collar bone, his tongue tracing over the marks he had already left behind. He reached her belly and threw both her legs over his shoulders.

“It’s-it’s not gonna hurt is it?” She asked, her body shaking.

He looked up at her and said

“No, you’ll like it. If you don’t, just say something okay?”

She nodded, her heart racing.

“Hey, relax.” He said “it’s just me remember?”

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as he slipped her panties off and threw them aside, placing tender kisses on her inner thighs.

“Don’t think,” he murmured against her hips and lower belly, deliberately avoiding where she wanted him most “just feel, that’s all I want you to do.”

“Okay.” She said, entranced by his words.

“Trust me?” He asked, planting kisses below her belly button.

“Yes.” She answered automatically.

“I’ve got you sweetheart,” he assured her, his tongue winding its way down to her hot slit “I’ll take care of you.” She squirmed as he gently parted her with two fingers. “Mh,” she heard a growl of appreciation come from him “all this for me?”

“All this what?” She asked, her eyes flying open, worried she’d done something wrong. She sat up and studied his face, he didn’t look upset or worried; he was in awe.

“So fucking beautiful,” he said lowly “and all wet just for me.”

He dipped his head down as she laid back against the pillows, his tongue winding through her folds. He held his hands on her thighs, keeping her legs apart as she let out a whine.

“Deeeeean,” She said, drawing out each syllable “God Dean!” She whimpered

“Tell me sweetheart,” he said “I want to hear you.”

“Oh fuck!” She cried out “I love that mouth on me!”

“What else sweetheart?” He asked “talk to me.”

She let her internal filter come crashing to the floor in her mind as every dirty fantasy she’d ever had came forward.

“Fuck me with your tongue Dean,” she begged “please, I want to come!”

“Mh!” he growled as he licked through her folds.

“Sir please!” She desperately cried, holding back her orgasm was reaching the point of pain.

“Come for me, now.” He commanded

She let go, her vision going white for a moment, a scream ripping through her as she came hard. She flopped back against the pillows, breathing hard. Dean’s head popped up and he was grinning, her juices lingering on his lips and he licked them clean.

“I knew you had a foul mouth, but damn.” He said.

She let out a laugh and said

“I don’t think I’ve even come that hard before.”

He slid up her body kissing her skin.

“Ready for more?” He asked, his denim clad erection pushing against her core.

“Dean,” she said and he looked at her “I wanna go down on you.”

He shook his head

“As much as I would love that,” he said “I have to be inside you and soon.”

She bit her lip and hesitantly reached for the bulge in his jeans.

“You can touch me sweetheart,” he said “touch me all you want.”

She slowly slid her hand over the tent in his jeans and her eyes widened.

“Wouldn’t want to waste a load in your mouth when I can come inside you.”

“You want that?” She asked him, moving her hand up and down “You wanna come in me?”

“More than anything.” He said, his eyes lighting up.

“You want to come deep in me Dean?” She asked him and began to kiss him, her hand still moving up and down on him “fill me up with your hot cum?”

He moaned against her lips as her hand worked over his bulge.

“Oh fuck, baby yes,” he moaned “that filthy mouth is gonna be the death of me.”

“Take me,” She begged him as she quickly unbuckled his belt “come get what’s yours Dean.”

He groaned against her lips and then wrenched his shirt off, pitching it across the room. He pulled his pants and underwear off and she sighed when she caught sight of him. He was a big guy; in every sense of the word.

“That’s why I had to get you worked up,” he said “and why I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’ll be okay,” she told him “just go slow. I mean, I’d love for you to hold me down and fuck me into next week, but damn.”

He chuckled and crawled back into the couch with her, hovering over her, his weight on his elbows and knees as he kissed her with renewed fervor. He laced his fingers through hers and pinned them by her head.

“You gonna be my good girl?” He asked her

“Yes,” she answered “I’ll be good for you.”

“Tell me if it hurts sweet girl, I want you to enjoy yourself okay?” He asked and she nodded.

“Yes sir.” She answered and he smirked

“Using your manners,” he said, pushing her hair out of her face “you are a good girl.”

“Please sir, please.” She begged him as they kissed, the head of his cock easing up her inner thigh.

“What baby?” He asked “What do you want?”

“I want,” she said as they kissed again. The dirty words seemed so natural with him “I want that big, hard cock inside me.”

“Mh, there’s a good girl,” he said, his cock sliding the rest of the way up “telling me what you want.”

The head of his cock pushed into her entrance and he took his time sliding into her.

“Fuck, you ARE fucking tight,” he said, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head “so fucking tight.”

The head of his cock went in further, filling her more. It rode the line right between pleasure and pain

“As tight as you imagined?” She asked him

“Tighter,” he told her “fuck baby. You’re not hurting are you?”

“No sir,” she answered “that big cock feels so good in me.” He let out an audible growl as he continued at his pace, sliding slowly into her “Oh fuck, Dean, fuck that feels so fucking good.”

Dean held out, in spite of how tight she was and how good she felt, he had to make this last.

“Almost in baby,” He told her “you okay? My good girl okay?”

“Yes sir,” she answered “so good!”

Once he was fully inside her, he gave her a few seconds to adjust to him as she squirmed under him.

“Move, please.” She said

“Mh, my good girl is begging for me.” he said and smoothed the hair out of her face. He began to move slowly, his grip tightening on her hands as she cried out, throwing her head back. She’s never felt so stretched, so filled before this.

“Feels so-AH!-so good.” She told him as her body began to move on its own, her hips meeting his as he kissed her neck and collar bone, moaning.

“That’s it,” he said as he sucked dark marks into her skin “just like that.”

“You marking me Dean?” She asked

“You’re mine,” he growled “and I don’t give a fuck who knows it.”

“I want your marks all over me,” she told him, writhing under him “show the world who I belong to.”

He growled again his movements becoming more erratic.

“Gonna let them know who you come for.” He said, sucking harder on the marks in her skin. “YOU!” She cried out

“Louder sweetheart!” He yelled “Who does this hot, tight pussy come for?”

“You!” She cried “Oh you Dean, that hard cock makes me come!”

“Oh FUCK,” he cried out “You’re gonna kill me with that fucking mouth.”

“Stretching me so good” she said with a bite of her lip “GOD I love that hard cock in me!

“Mh, fuck me hard Dean!” She cried

He pulled out of her as she rolled on to her stomach and rose to her hands and knees.

“Perfect round ass.” He commented and smacked her hard on the ass.

The sensation and his words rocketed straight to her already soaked pussy.

“AH!” She cried out “oh god!”

“You want another one baby girl?” He asked, gripping the meat of her ass hard.

“PLEASE!” She begged “Yes, please spank me again!”

He gave her several hard smacks on the ass before easily sliding back inside her.

“Oh,” he said as he began to move “you LIKE getting spanked don’t you?”

“I love it!” She cried, the head of his cock nailing her sweet spot with every thrust.

“Mh,” he grunted “so fucking wet.”

She dug her nails into the couch, grinding her teeth together.

“Oh fuck,” she growled “fuck that feels so good!”

He snaked his large hands around her body and pulled her up so that her back was flush with his chest.

“What else will you let me do to you?” He asked in her ear “My good girl likes getting her ass spanked and dirty talk.”

“Choke me,” she said as he steadily pounded into her “please choke me.”

“Mhhhh,” he moaned in her ear “dirty girl.”

He slid his hand around her throat and squeezed. He applied just the right amount of pressure, he constricted her air way but it didn’t hurt. “Tap the back of my hand if you want me to stop.” He said in her ear as he bit the cartilage there. She whined against him as his free hand snaked down between her legs, pressing two fingers into her sensitive bud and rolling it in short circles. She gasped as he squeezed her throat. Her vision started to get fuzzy, she could feel the lack of oxygen getting to her. She tapped the back of his hand and he released her neck as she took a deep breath.

“OH JESUS FUCK!” She screamed, raking her nails down his arm as he drove harder into her, his fingers moving faster.

“That’s it baby girl,” he growled against her skin “scream.”

She swore and called out his name over and over as she gushed around him. He pulled out and flipped her on to the ground where he got on top of her.

“Why’d you stop?!” She demanded as he pushed back into her, making her gasp. He kissed her hard and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“I want to see that gorgeous face when you come all around me.” He said as he slid in and out of her. “Baby, you feel so good.”

“Dean!” She cried, raking her nails down his back “oh god, Dean!”

“That’s it,” he growled, pounding into her “that’s it. That’s my good girl!”

She squirmed under him and kissed him hard.

“Slow-slow down,” She stammered and he stopped moving, their eyes connecting “please.”

“Did I hurt you?” He asked, his expression showing concern.

She shook her head

“No,” she said and kissed him again “if this is going to happen once I want to savor it.”

His eyes quickly darted over her face, his fingertips brushing over her cheek.

“This is more than a one time thing,” he assured her “I’ve always wanted this with you, and you’re letting me indulge in a fantasy I’ve always had.”

Her eyes widened and her hands slid down his back.

“Well in that case,” she said and smacked his ass “ride me cowboy.”

He groaned and bottomed out into her, making her cry out.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned “fuck baby!”

He drilled hard into her until they were both screaming each other’s names and they finally stilled, his forehead resting on her chest as they breathed hard. She let her hand roam through his dirty blonde hair. He looked up and lazily kissed her before pulling out of her.

“Did you mean what you said?” She asked and they both sat up.

“About this not being a one time thing?” He asked as he gathered his clothes and she nodded “Yes, I was.”

“Good,” She said and kissed him again “because I want this to be more than a one time thing.”

He nodded and they slowly got dressed and settled back on the couch.

 

~*~*~*Four Weeks Later~*~*~*

 

Wrenching into the toilet wasn’t the way she wanted to spend her morning.

“God damn it!” She exclaimed as she flushed the toilet for the second time and brushed her teeth. Her phone rang and she answered.

“Hello?” She asked

“Driving the porcelain bus again?” Her friend, Laura’s voice asked in her ear.

“Shut up.” She snapped

“Open your door.” Laura said

“First of all, I’m a grown woman and I do what I want.” She snapped into the phone.

“I said, OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR.” Laura said.

She opens the door and there was Laura, holding her phone and a Target bag. Her brown hair was in a braid that went over her shoulder. Laura hung up the phone and matched in.

“Put up or shut up.” Laura said as the door was shut behind her.

“Seriously?” She asked and took the bag.

“No time like the present.” Laura said and her friend opened the bag. In her hands was a pregnancy test.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” she said “I knew I shouldn’t have told you.”

“If you aren’t pregnant then it’s no big deal. I even got you the one that says “pregnant” and “not pregnant.” See?” Laura said and shrugged.

“I hate you.” She said and slumped to the bathroom.

 

Two minutes later; Laura’s phone beeped.

“Check it.” Laura commanded.

“Damn your bossy.” She said and walked into the bathroom. She looked down at the test and glaring back at her was the word

 

PREGNANT

 

“Oh fuck.” She said and held up the test for Laura to see. Laura’s eyes went wide.

“Congratulations,” Laura breathed “you’re gonna be a Mom.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dean Winchester x Alaina (formerly known as Female Character)
> 
> Characters: Dean Winchester, Alaina (OFC), Laura (OFC), Lisa (mentioned)
> 
> Warnings: Feels, fluff, angst, swearing. Dean being a sweetheart

“Oh fuck.” She said, clapping her hand over her mouth as she stared at the pregnancy test.

“Alaina,” Laura said “what happened?”

“I’m pretty sure you’re familiar with how babies are made!” Alaina exclaimed, a tear escaping her eye.

“You didn’t use a condom?” Laura asked “you’re not on birth control?”

“Good job,” Laura mock applauded “you’re every trope in every teen soap opera ever.”

“Shut up Laura.” Alaina said and raked a hand through her hair “Oh fuck, Dean. Oh god, he’s gonna blow a fucking gasket when I tell him.” She took a few deep breaths and said “If I tell him that is.”

Laura shook her head

“Alaina, you can’t do that.” She said

“It’s my body!” Alaina yelled “I can do what I want!”

“Whoa,” Laura sad and rubbed her hands up and down Alaina’s arms “you’re in shock. I need you to take a few deep breaths. This is Dean remember? Your best friend? The only man you’d ever take a bullet for?”

“Oh fuck, you’re right.” Alaina said and slumped to the floor “If he doesn’t die of shock first that is.”

Laura shushed Alaina, smoothing her hair out of her face. Laura hugged her friend tightly and rocked her.

“You can do this,” Laura said and then shifted Alaina’s face up to hers “worst case, WE can do this.”

“You’re cute and all,” Alaina said “but you’re not my type.”

“You bitch!” Laura exclaimed and ruffled Alaina’s hair.

 

The next week, Alaina met Dean for burgers at their favorite diner.

“So what’s kept you away so long?” Dean asked as they sat down “That lawyer thing can’t be that hard.” He chided

“You dick!” She exclaimed “Do you have any idea how many cases come across my desk a DAY?!”

“I don’t,” he said as he grabbed his menu “enlighten me.”

“Forty five,” Alaina told him “per day. At minimum.”

Dean’s green eyes went wide

“No shit,” he breathed and she nodded “well damn, I’m wrong.”

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” She asked, cupping a hand around her ear and leaning into him.

“You bitch.” He said with a laugh and their waitress came by. Dean ordered a beer while Alaina ordered sweet tea. “You’re making me drink by myself?” He teased “I’m losing a little bit of respect for you.”

“I will gut you.” She shot back, holding up a butter knife. He laughed and took a swig of his beer.

“Watch out, we got a bad ass over here.” He said and they both grinned, then skimmed over the menu. After a few moments of comfortable silence, the waitress came by and took their orders and collected their menus before leaving them alone.

“So,” Alaina said “I have news; two pieces of news actually.”

“Oh?” Dean asked and took another sip of beer “Good news?”

“Yes,” she said, she was beaming “first is that I have a job interview.”

His eyebrows shot up

“The public defender not working out?” He asked

“No,” she said “well, I mean it is working out, but I know a guy who knows a guy that owes another guy a favor or something. Anyway, this law firm downtown, Stanley and Corey, is looking for another lawyer and my contact handed in my resume and they liked what they saw.”

Dean’s face split into a huge grin

“That’s fantastic sweetheart!” He exclaimed “Congratulations, I mean that. I’m so happy for you!”

Her grin mirrored his as her heart began to pound, he may not be as excited about her next piece of news.

“A toast to you,” Dean said holding up his beer bottle “my favorite lawyer and best friend in the world.”

“Deeeeean,” She said, her face blushing “stop!”

“One, I’m happy for you and I can do what I want.” Dean quipped “two, you say my name like that again, we may not make it to the main course.” His eyes were lit up with mischief. She let out a laugh and they clinked their drinks together and took a sip.

“What’s the other piece of news?” He asked after finishing his sip.

Alaina set her cup down, her hands shaking and her breath quickening.

“Well, it relates to the job interview,” she said “kind of anyway.” He raised an eyebrow and she went on “Okay, it has to deal with why I submitted my resume in the first place.”

“Okay, so?” Dean asked, his hands clasped together in front of him on the table. Alaina looked down at her lap, her foot jiggling under the table. She looked up at him.

“When I tell you this, I need you not to give me a knee jerk reaction okay? I want you to think before you talk.” She insisted “Can you do that for me? Please?”

“Alaina, you’re shaking.” He pointed out, suddenly looking concerned “What’s wrong?”

She looked away, then back at him, then away again before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Once she had let it out, she opened her eyes and faced him, her heart pounding at a painful level.

“Dean, I’m pregnant.” She said.

Dean stared at her blankly for a few seconds and then blinked; no emotion registering on his face.

“Um, what?” He asked, stunned.

“I’m-I’m,” She stammered and looked around before saying “I’m pregnant.”

“With what? A food baby?” He asked, the gravity of her words not registering in his mind.

She scrunched up her eyebrows, floored.

“No,” she said slowly “with an actual baby.”

He blinked again and the words finally sunk in and he sat back in the booth. Now it was his turn for his heart rate to speed up and his palms to sweat.

“You’re-“ he started “you’re-on my god.” He said and placed his hands over his face.

“Dean, I need you to listen to me.” She said steadily “Are you listening?”

“No.” He said through his hands, his voice muffled by his rough palms.

“Please, just listen.” She begged him.

After a few moments of her revelation sinking in, he moved his hands away from his face.

“How long have you known?” He asked and sat up

“For sure? Only a few hours.” She told him “I had an inkling two weeks ago when I took a pregnancy test and it was positive.”

“Why didn’t you call me then?!” He asked, stunned.

“I wanted to make SURE,” she told him “I wanted to know beyond a shadow of a doubt before I told you. I went to my doctor, got a blood test and she confirmed it.”

“But, how far along are you?” He asked, he could barely remember what he had for lunch that day, let alone how many times they had done it without a condom.

“Doctor says I’m about eight to ten weeks.” She told him.

“Shit,” he cursed under his breath, a million and a half thoughts racing through his head as he struggled to regain his composure “What the fuck?”

“My honest reaction if you want the truth.” She said and whipped her hair into her hand, playing with the ends of it and avoiding his gaze. They were both silent for a few more seconds and she took a deep breath.

“I know you’re scared and all kinds of other crazy shit.” She said

“Yeah, that’s one expression for it.” He said as the waitress returned with their food.

“Another beer for you?” She asked Dean and he nodded. She left and Alaina went on.

“But I don’t want you to worry okay?” She asked and his expression morphed into the bitchiest face.

“I’m sorry, have you MET me?” He asked “How am I not supposed to worry?”

“Because,” She said “I’m not expecting anything from you.”

He raised his eyebrows

“What’s THAT supposed to mean?” He asked

“Look,” She said and grabbed some French fries, then shoved them in her mouth. When she was done chewing, she went on “we didn’t plan this. I’m not holding you to any obligation that you don’t want.” He continued to stare and she kept talking “I’m not going to MAKE you be involved, if you want nothing to do with me or the baby, I totally understand. I won’t be mad or hate you.”

“What about you?” He asked “What do you want?”

“From you?” She asked

“No; what do you want to do with the baby?” He asked, chewing on his lower lip.

She sighed and said

“I’ve given it a lot of thought and I want to keep it. It’s the reason I’m even considering leaving my job and taking a different one.”

He suddenly looked angry

“You want to raise this baby by yourself?” He asked

“No, I don’t WANT to,” She told him “but I’m not going to force you to be a parent if you don’t want to be.”

He laughed humorlessly

“Alaina, you have got to be kidding me.” He said

“What? You think I can’t raise a baby by myself?” She challenged.

“I know you can,” he said “you’re Wonder Woman if we’re being honest here. But I want to help. I’ll take you to your doctor’s appointments, I’ll be there when the baby is born. I want to be a father; don’t take that away from me.”

“I’m not trying to take anything from you,” She told him “I’m giving you an out if you want one.”

He shook his head and took her hand

“I don’t want one,” he said and looked up at her “I mean that.”

She smiled, her heart thumping in her chest. She knew he wouldn’t abandon her; she knew him as well as her own family. However, that didn’t stop her from feeling bad.

“Have you raised a baby Dean?” She asked “They’re a lot of work.”

“I didn’t RAISE Sam,” he said “but I remember what it was like when he was a baby, and when him and Jess had Morgan.” He was referring to his three year old niece “I know some stuff.”

Tears welled up in her eyes

“But they cry and they poop, pee and scream and it’s A LOT,” she told him “I’m scared.”

He shushed her and got up. He sat on her side of the booth and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she sobbed into him. He stroked her hair and held her while she cried. When her tears finally subsided he said

“I’m scared too, but we can do this. You and me.”

She looked up at him and nodded

“We can.” She said.

 

That night, Dean took Alaina home and made sure she got into her house safely.

“So, I didn’t know how to bring this up at dinner,” he said as he scratched the back of his head “but I started seeing someone.”

“Oh?” Alaina asked as she shut and locked the door behind them “Who?”

“Lisa,” Dean said “her name is Lisa.”

Alaina nodded and then shrugged

“Well, do you like her?” Alaina asked

“Yeah,” he said with a smile “I do, but I’m gonna break it off with her.”

“But you like her,” Alaina pointed out “does she have some terrible personality or something?”

Dean shook his head

“No, she’s great. Really, but after your news today, I don’t think it’d be right to keep seeing her.” he told her.

“No,” Alaina said firmly “Dean, I didn’t tell you this so that you would be with me. You’re the father and I wanted you to know so that you could make your decision if you wanted to be involved. You want to be involved, so I’ll tell you when things are going on.”

“Such as?” he asked

“I’ll give you plenty of notice for my doctor’s appointments,” she told him “if you want to come to birthing classes with me, you can. If you wanna help pick a hospital or paint colors for the nursery, you can. When baby furniture needs to be assembled, I’ll call you. If there’s an emergency, I’ll call you.”

Dean studied her face, he knew she wasn’t lying. She’d never lie about something that she knew was so important to him. He finally bit his lip and nodded.

“Okay,” he conceded “I know you will.”

She smiled at him and asked

“See? Settled.”

A silence stretched between them as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“One question before I go.” He said

“Only one?” she teased and he smirked

“Are you showing yet?” he asked and she shook her head

“No, not yet. That won’t be for a little while longer.” she told him. He looked like he was struggling to ask his next question and she gave him a tender smile “What? You wanna see my belly and touch it or something?”

“When there’s something to see, yeah.” he said “If you don’t mind.”

She laughed

“Again, you’re the dad, you can see and touch my belly as much as you want.”

This made him chuckle as he walked toward her. He wrapped her into a hug, his arms around her neck. She folded her arms around his midsection and returned the hug, laying her head on his chest. His heart beat was faster than normal, but she chalked it up to nerves.

“Thank you.” he said in her ear.

She pulled back and looked up at him

“For what?” she asked

“Giving me a chance,” he said “this could have gone in so many different directions. I’m so fucking happy.”

She smiled at him

“Dean; you’re my best friend, if I can’t give you a chance, who can?” she asked him

He tenderly kissed her forehead and told her

“I gotta get going, early day tomorrow.”

“Me too.” she told him and they broke apart. He headed for the door and unlocked it.

“Be safe okay?” he asked “You need anything, call me.”

She nodded

“I will.” she told him.

With one last legendary smirk, he was gone. She locked the door behind him and watched through the window next to the door as he got in his car and fired it up.

“That’s your Dad and he’s,” she paused as she placed a hand over her belly, talking to the baby as the engine in Dean’s Impala roared to life “and he’s my everything.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dean x Lisa, Dean x Alaina (finally I know!) 
> 
> Characters: Dean Winchester, Alaina Taylor (OFC), Trish Taylor (OFC, Alaina’s sister) and Lisa Brayden. 
> 
> Warnings: Slight jealousy, Lisa being a bitch (not even sorry), swearing, SMUT, breeding kink (if you squint), oral (male and female receiving), praise kink, dirty talk, unprotected sex (wrap it up IRL folks!), doubt, feels, fluff….and I think that’s it.

Alaina had knocked her interview out of the park and had been hired on at the law firm. She hadn’t told anyone that she was expecting; outside of Laura and Dean. She knew she’d have to start talking eventually though.

“Since when do you turn down mimosas?” Alaina’s sister, Trish, asked.

They got together on Sunday for brunch; it had been a while since their last one.

“I can’t drink because I’m pregnant.” Alaina said before drinking her sweet tea. Trish’s mouth dropped open and she asked

“WHAT?! What the hell?!

“God damn it.” Alaina said

“I didn’t even know you were seeing anyone!” Trish exclaimed.

“I’m not SEEING,” she said putting the word in air quotes “anyone. I SAW a friend and like dumbasses we didn’t use protection.”

“Wait, what friend?!” Trish asked and Alaina could practically see the wheels turning in her sister’s head.

“Don’t you dare say it, you bitch.” Alaina said with a smirk.

“Oh my god,” Trish said and clapped her hands over her mouth, her baby blue eyes wide in shock. “It’s Dean’s isn’t it?!”

“I said don’t say it!” Alaina hissed and Trish nearly laughed herself silly.

“I knew you wanted to get with him, but damn!” Trish said “You took it the whole nine yards didn’t you?!”

“Shut up,” Alaina said “yes, it’s Dean’s. Yes, he knows and yes he’s sticking around.”

“I wouldn’t expect any less,” Trish said “he’s got a heart of gold.”

“Solid fucking gold.” Alaina said

Trish has known Dean just as long as Alaina had; she knew he was a little rough around the edges, but he was a good guy, through and through.

“So now what?” Trish asked “Are you and Dean together?”

Alaina shook her head 

“No, we’re not. We’re co-parents and best friends but no. We’re not in a relationship.” She said

“Does HE know that?” Trish asked and Alaina nodded

“He knows, we talked about it. He was already seeing someone when I told him.”

“Really?” Trish asked, her eyebrows raised “Who is she?”

“I don’t know.” Alaina said and the met her sister’s knowing gaze. “Jesus, okay! Her name is Lisa Brayden and she’s a dental hygienist.”

“There’s my little FBI agent.” Trish said proudly

“They’ve been on a couple of dates and they’re into one another, according to him.” Alaina said

“Does SHE know you’re knocked up?” Trish asked.

“As far as I know, no,” Alaina said “we aren’t telling a lot of people, I mean outside family and close friends. My law firm doesn’t know and they won’t as long as I can help it.”

Trish breathed and said

“Well, if that’s how you two want to handle it.”

“I know it’s not the traditional white picket fence and monogrammed towels,” Alaina said, raking a hand through her hair “but we made our bed and now we have to lay in it. As GrandMom would say.”

Trish nodded

“Yeah, she would.” She added

The sisters let a few beats of silence go between them before Trish asked

“Does this mean I get to throw you a baby shower?”

Alaina laughed and said

“Yeah, I guess it does.”

 

As the weeks wore on, Alaina began to notice subtle changes in her body. It seemed like one day she went to bed with a flat stomach and the sized breasts she was used to, and when she woke up the next morning; her belly was sticking out more and her boobs has swollen to an even larger size. 

As per usual, she was in constant contact with Dean, who insisted on being at the first doctor’s appointment.

“I’ll text you the date, time and everything.” Alaina assure him as she searched through a rack of clothes on her lunch break.

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean asked, hearing shuffling on the other end of the phone.

“I’m looking for pants and skirts that will fit my ever expanding ass.” Alaina said “I’d like to lodge a complaint with the Winchester genetics.”

“And that would be?” Dean asked with a laugh.

“I swear, I’m only in my first trimester and I’m packing away weight like a bear preparing for fucking winter.” She lamented as she finally found an acceptable pair of pants that looked like they would fit her.

“You’re growing a baby, our baby, in your body. You get a pass for getting a big ass.” Dean told her.

“I already HAVE a big ass,” she snapped “and it’s getting bigger. I might have to call Ringling Brothers and see if they have a decommissioned tent that will cover my ass!”

Dean laughed hard at this while she found a skirt and a bra on the rack.

“That was hilarious,” he said, regaining his composure “but please take it easy on yourself okay? I know you look phenomenal as always.”

“When do you get back?” She asked

Dean, his Dad and their mutual friend Bobby had been called away to Missouri to help a friend who was in a tight spot at his shop.

“I’ll get back the day before your appointment,” Dean assured her “I’ll be in town to see you and Lisa and then I have to get back out here.”

“Okay,” Alaina said “I gotta let you go. I’m gonna try on clothes, pray they fit and get back to work.”

“Call me if you need anything, please?” Dean asked. 

While they were close before she had gotten pregnant, he made it a point to remind her to call him if she felt anything was off or if she needed help.

“You’re my first call, I promise.” Alaina assured him.

“Take care.” He said and they hung up.

 

When Dean finally returned to town, he asked Alaina to meet him and Lisa for lunch while she was on her break.

“Dean, I’m not gonna be good company,” Alaina told him “you and Lisa have some time together. I barely slept last night and I have a lot of work to do.”

Which was partially true, she had barely slept the night before, but she was sharing a case load with one of the other lawyers so it wasn’t too much on her.

“Okay,” Dean said, sounding disappointed “I just want you to meet her, that’s all.”

“Damn him,” she thought “stupid Dean and his stupid, adorable face and stupid, pouty lips! DAMN HIM ALL TO HELL!”

“I’ll move some stuff around and meet you guys,” she conceited “where?”

“There’s this cafe downtown that she likes, Hannah’s, you want to meet us there?” Dean asked.

After a quick google search, Alaina found that it was just a couple of blocks from her office

“Yeah, I’ll see you guys then.”

 

Later that afternoon, Alaina strolled into Hannah’s and looked around. She saw Dean’s familiar light brown hair and broad shoulders toward the back of the cafe. He was in a booth with a really pretty brunette. She internally rolled her eyes, put on her best smile and walked toward them. Dean looked up and positively beamed at her.

“There you are!” He said excitedly and got up.

“Hiya handsome.” She greeted him and they hugged. She kissed his cheek and he did the same to her before holding her at arm’s length and looking her up and down.

“You look great amazing.” he said with an ear to ear grin.

“Quit making me blush!” She said as blood pooled under the surface of her cheeks. She was wearing a plum colored button down top, a black jacket and matching skirt with wedge heels. Her hair was pulled back into a low bun, she had on black winged eyeliner and matte pink lipstick.

Alaina turned her attention to the lady in the booth, who had a jealous look in her eyes, and Dean released her.

“Alaina, this is Lisa.” Dean said as he turned to Lisa “Lisa, meet Alaina.”

Lisa stuck out a perfectly manicured hand and flashed Alaina a perfect white smile. Alaina was immediately put off, something bothered her about Lisa.

“Nice to meet you.” Lisa said

Alaina took her hand and shook it

“Likewise,” Alaina said and sat down as Dean followed suit “so, how did you two meet?”

“At a bar,” Lisa said and gave Dean a glance and a half smile “I was having drinks with my friends after work when I saw him playing darts.”

As she talked, Alaina analyzed Lisa. She had tanned skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a simple, but nice top, jeans and a sweater.

“She challenged me to a game.” Dean said, his eyes lighting up, Alaina knew how competitive Dean.

“Did you kick his ass?” Alaina asked Lisa.

Lisa looked affronted

“Heavens no, he wiped the floor with me.” She said.

Alaina realized what was putting her off, Lisa was her polar opposite. Where Alaina came out and said what she had to say; Lisa was reserved and controlled.

“Ah,” Alaina said and smiled “sounds about right. He’s good at darts and has a competitive streak.”

Even though Lisa rubbed her the wrong way, Alaina was going to make the effort to get along with her for Dean. Lisa smiled at this remark.

“That he does.” She said and looped her hand around Dean’s arm as they smiled at each other. Their waitress came by and took their orders and Alaina asked

“How long before you go back to Missouri Dean?”

“I’m leaving the day after tomorrow,” Dean said “we’re going to Sam and Jess’s for dinner tonight.”

“Sounds like fun.” Alaina said

“What do you have planned?” Dean asked her

“Sleep,” Alaina said “I’m exhausted.”

“Alaina’s a lawyer,” Dean said to Lisa with a note of pride in his voice “just got hired on at her first big kid firm.”

Alaina shook her head and laughed.

“Where did you work before that?” Lisa asked

“For the city,” Alaina answered as their drinks arrived “as a public defender.”

“What made you change jobs?” Lisa asked

“Well,” Alaina said and took a sip of her sweet tea and lemonade combination “I’m pregnant and being a public defender doesn’t really pay the bills so, yeah.”

“You are?!” Lisa asked, looking genuinely surprised “You don’t look it at all.”

“Trust me, I feel it.” Alaina said. 

“How far along?” Lisa asked

“Fourteen weeks as of tomorrow.” Alaina said.

“Is your boyfriend excited?” Lisa asked

Confused, Alaina asked

“Boyfriend?”

“Or are you married?” Lisa inquired.

Alaina wondered if she could find the holes Wile E. Coyote used to lay down and disappear into on Amazon; for an occasion such as this. She was mortified, Lisa had no clue she was pregnant. Dean’s eyes flashed a warning glance at Alaina, making her guts sink. Lisa also didn’t know the guy whose hand she was currently holding was the father.

“I don’t have a boyfriend or a husband,” Alaina said “I slept with this guy and surprise!” she let out a small laugh to try and lighten the mood but Lisa didn’t look amused. She gave Alaina a look that was so scathing, she knew if looks could kill, she’d be slumped over the table right then.

“Just a guy?” Lisa asked

“Well,” Alaina said and shifted uncomfortably in her chair “no, not just a random guy, I know him really well and it juts kind of happened. Like every trope in every soap opera ever made?”

Lisa pursed her lips

“I need to be excused.” She said and got up, squeezing Dean’s shoulder as she did so. Once she was out of ear shot, Alaina looked at Dean.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Alaina said “did you see the look she gave me?”

“Yeah I did,” Dean said, shifting uncomfortably “I didn’t expect that reaction.”

Alaina was shaking, she wasn’t sure she could sit across from a woman who looked at her like she was carrying the Anti-Christ for another hour. Their food arrived and Alaina told the waitress

“I’m sorry, would you mind putting mine into a to go plate? Something just came up.”

“Sure.” the waitress said and took her plate away.

“Alaina, what’re you doing?” Dean asked

“Dean, I’m not gonna sit here and be grilled like Hester in the Scarlet Letter.” Alaina told him and threw some cash down on the table. Lisa arrived shortly thereafter and asked

“Everything okay?”

Dean opened his mouth and Alaina quickly interrupted him.

“Yeah, fine. I just got a call from my office and I have to head back.” Alaina said quickly as her to go plate arrived. The waitress handed it to her and Alaina stood up “Good to meet you Lisa.” Alaina said and extended her hand.

Lisa looked at her like she had roaches crawling all over her fingers and reluctantly shook her hand. Alaina bit her tongue and then looked at Dean.

“Dean, hope to see you before you take off.” Alaina told him

“Yeah, definitely.” He said and stood up. Dean gave her a hug and said in her ear

“I’ll call you later okay?”

“Don’t bother.” Alaina said, she returned the hug and then quickly left the restaurant.

 

As soon as she got back to her office, Alaina called Laura and ate her lunch at her desk.

“SERIOUSLY?!” Laura exclaimed “I ought to walk down there and give her a piece of my mind. This is twenty eighteen not the Dark Ages!”

Alaina pushed her pasta around in her plate and said

“I knew there would be people that would say stuff like that, but I didn’t picture THAT.”

“Are you okay?” Laura asked

“No,” Alaina admitted “not right now I’m not, but I’ll be fine.”

She had a pit in her stomach, like every bad thing she had thought about having an unplanned pregnancy came to the surface.

“Don’t let her make you feel bad,” Laura told her “you made the choice you made and you shouldn’t be ashamed of it.”

“Yeah, I know.” Alaina said “Look, I gotta go. I have to finish eating and then I have to get back to work.”

“You want some company after work?” Laura asked

“No,” Alaina said “I have a pint of Ben and Jerry’s and an Arrow marathon calling my name.”

“If you need me, call me okay? I’m here for you.” Laura reminded her.

“I will,” Alaina said “love you girl.”

“Love you too.” Laura said and hung up.

 

Alaina muddled through the rest of her day, only half paying attention to the paperwork in front of her. By the time she got home, she’d already cried in her driveway. How could someone she didn’t even know be so revolting to her? She checked her phone and saw she had several texts from Dean.  
-Hey I'm really sorry about lunch. Can we talk?  
\- I didn't know she was going to be like that, please tell me you believe me.   
\- Are you free after work? Allie, please I need to talk to you

He was reaching if he was using her nickname; she sighed and replied  
\- I'm really not in the mood, I'm drained and work was exhausting. Rain check?

But he didn’t let up, he quickly replied  
\- Please? I need to see you and apologize in person. I feel fucking awful. 

Irritated, Alaina groaned and then replied  
\- Dean please; I'm not in the mood. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?

Two episodes later, Alaina heard the knock at her door and got up, setting her ice cream aside on the coffee table. She checked the peephole in her door and saw an anxious looking Dean at her front door. She immediately opened up and asked

“Dean, what the hell?!”

He walked in and she shut the door behind him.

“I can’t,” he said, shaking his head “I can’t.”

Alaina’s expression immediately flooded with concern.

“Can’t what?” She asked and stepped toward him, cupping his face in her hands “Can’t what Dean? Talk to me.”

His emerald eyes pierced her very soul as his gaze shifted to hers. He looked like he was either going to cry or throw up and he smelled like the shop. A mix of oil, anti-freeze and a metallic smell she couldn’t quite place.

“I can’t,” he started, biting his lower lip, continuing to look at her “get you out of my head.”

“We agreed-“ she started

“FUCK what we agreed!” He said and placed his hands on her waist, holding her tightly.

“But,” she started “you said you and Lisa.”

He shook his head

“I wasn’t lying when I said I liked her,” he said “I did, but she showed her true colors and I didn’t like what I saw.”

“Which was?” Alaina asked

He rolled his eyes, knowing she wouldn’t let it go, but he didn’t want to hurt her at the same time.

“What she had to say when she found out you are pregnant with our baby wasn’t kind.” He told her “It isn’t worth repeating.” Alaina stowed her curiosity as he went on “You’re who I want Alaina. I want you, I want us, I want our family.”

Alaina’s mouth dropped open as she ran her hands through his dirty blonde hair.

“Please,” he begged “let me be the partner you deserve and the father our baby deserves.”

With the crushing reality of his words sinking over her, she hadn’t noticed that he had backed her up against the door to her house. She gasped as the cool wood touched her through the thin fabric of her robe. He dipped his head down, planting gentle kisses on her neck and jawline.

“Let me be here for you baby,” he practically moaned “let me be a part of this. Please.”

When their eyes met again, she nodded. This was what she wanted all along.

“Dean, I want all of that. With you.” She told him and they exchanged a heated kiss. Their lips crushed together, mixing with sighs and moans from both of them.

“Let me take care of my good girl.” he said and untied the belt of her robe as it fell open. Left in her bra and panties he smiled at her rounding belly. She released his face and rolled the robe off her shoulders as it pooled at her feet. He looked her up and down and smiled, he placed his hands on the sides of her rounded little belly, biting his lip.

“We created a life together,” he said in an almost blissful tone “this little person is half you and half me.” She grinned and he ran his thumbs over her skin, his expression unchanging. His eyes met hers and he said “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met.”

She gave him a soft smile and kissed him, her hands sliding up up his arms, over his shoulders and then linking together on the back of his neck as they kissed again.

He pulled her close, his hands sliding from her belly to her back. He bit down on her lower lip and she let out a sigh.

“Take me to bed,” she said, her voice in a breathy tone “I want you.”

He slid his hands down and crouched, placing his hands on the backs of her thighs and picking her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them back to her bedroom. When they arrived, he gently placed her on the bed and stripped out of his jacket and shirt, tossing them to the side. On the edge of the bed, she unbuckled his belt and then undid the button and zipper on his jeans. She looked up at him biting her lip.

“This is me returning the favor for last time.” She told him as she pushed his pants down and plunged her hand into his underwear, taking hold of his hardened length.

He practically hissed as she smiled up at him.

“I wanna taste you.” She told him

“Go ahead,” he told her, sliding his fingers through her hair “taste me all you want.”

She used her free hand to pull down his underwear, freeing his length and then taking him into her mouth. She moved her hand and her mouth in tandem, making his gasp. His grip tightened on her hair as he let out a moan.

“That’s it,” he breathed “oh fuck, there’s my good girl.”

She grinned to herself, her core soaking and begging for relief. She resolved to keep going, knowing it would be worth it in the end. She used her free hand to cup his balls, massaging them as she moved her head and her hand, making him groan.

“Oh fuck sweetheart,” he said “just like that.”

He let his head fall back between his shoulders as he body surrendered over to her. She licked and sucked on his length, her tongue glided over every ridge and vein that drove him insane. She alternated between fast and slow, making a growl come from deep in his throat.

“You gotta-fuck-you gotta stop.” he said desperately.

“Why?” She asked innocently and went back to sucking on him.

“I don’t-oh shit!-I don’t want to come in your mouth sweetheart.” He said struggling to form the sentence. He was wound up tight, the rubber band in his stomach threatening to snap at any second as he tightly gripped her hair.

“But I want you to come in my mouth,” she said, not dropping the innocent tone “and let your hot cum go down my throat.”

“Fuck,” he swore, thrusting his hips into her mouth “yes, oh fuck!” He cried out as she moved her hands in time with his hips. He couldn’t control himself as they kept this up, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. “Fuck sweetheart!” He cried out as he slammed into the back of her throat, letting loose in her mouth. She swallowed every last drop and popped off of him, wiping the corners of her mouth off with her thumbs.

“Holy shit.” he said and pulled his underwear up “easily one of the hottest things I’ve ever done.”

She grinned 

“At least I know I made an impact.” She said with a laugh.

He kicked off his boots and socks then pulled out of his jeans, leaving his underwear on. He ran a thumb over her cheek and tilted her face up to meet his intense gaze.

“You made an impact on me the day we met,” he told her “and every day since then.” He kissed her “Sex with you was an unexpected bonus, and now you’re carrying our baby.”

“Buy one, get one free huh?” She asked and he smirked.

“Best decision ever.” He said and kissed her again. 

She scooted back into the middle of the bed and he followed, his knees on either side of her hips. His hands slid around to her back where he unhooked her bra, she slid the straps down and tossed it to the side. His hands roamed around to her front, each one cupping a breast.

“Mh,” he said as he kissed her “did your boobs get bigger?”

“EVERYTHING is bigger now.” She told him, his thumbs running over her nipples making her moan. He pulled back and smiled

“Oh yeah, they’re bigger.” He said and kissed down her neck, sucking on her pulse point as her hands roamed up his back, her nails scraping over his skin. He moaned as she let out a sigh. He pushed her on to her back, her head against the pillows with a soft thump. Her hair fanned out around her head as he kissed down her collar bone and chest. She squirmed under him as his mouth made its journey down her body; he licked, kissed and sucked on any bit of skin he could get to.

“Dean,” she breathed “please, I want you.”

“I want you too sweetheart,” he said, kissing her belly “but I also want to take my time.” He looked up at her, their eyes connecting and he went on “l want to make love to you.” Her eyes widened in surprise as a chill ran down her spine. She nodded, her fingers running through his thick hair. She laid back and let him continue as he open mouth kissed all over her belly. “So beautiful,” he murmured against her skin “my gorgeous girl.” She sighed as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her panties and eased them down and off of her. He parted her legs and held them apart with his hands. She shuttered with anticipation, her skin seeming to flame up. “Fuck,” he said under his breath “look at you.”

“Dean please,” She begged, her core dripping “please.”

He dove down, his mouth sealing over her weeping pussy, making her cry out. He laid down on the bed, his tongue flicking through her folds as she moaned. He licked and kissed her inner thighs and then sucked on her swollen clit.

“DEAN!” She yelled “oh fuck!”

“That’s it baby,” he mumbled “that’s my good girl.”

He drove his tongue into her, her fingers gripping his hair tightly as she cried out again. He flicked his tongue inside of her and then made slow, torturous circles inside of her, making her whine and her back arch. She sighed as his thumb worked her clit in the same slow circles as his tongue.

“God, oh god!” She moaned “Yes, that feels so good.”

He picked up his speed just a little bit, his erection growing as her taste filled his mouth and her voice filled his ears. His free hand dug into her thigh as she sighed.

“I wanna come,” she told him “please, please let me come.”

He lifted his head up and asked “You wanna come in my mouth?” She nodded

“Please? May I?” She asked

“No, you may not.” He said “I wanna feel you all around me.”

He sat up and stripped his underwear off before burying himself into her to the hilt. She cried out in surprise and ecstasy. He wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her up so that she was in his lap. She placed her knees on the sides of his hips, rocking back and forth on him. He bit his lip, his fingers digging into her back. She ran her hands up his chest and up through his hair as he tilted his mouth down to her ear.

“Alaina,” he said in a lust filled tone before biting her ear and making a small squeak come out of her mouth “oh fuck, Alaina!”

She moved her hips faster, hearing her name like that hit a button she didn’t know she had. She kissed his neck and sucked on his flesh, making his fingers dig into her back harder. He growled in her ear and bit her again.

“Naughty girl.” He said and slid one hand down to her rear where he gave it a hard smack. She cried out and picked up speed.

“Dean, oh god, Dean.” She said

He gave her another hard smack on the ass and she yelled out, digging her nails into his back, making him cry out.

“FUCK ALAINA!” 

Their moans and sighs filled the room as they moved together.

“Let me get behind you,” he said “please.”

They touched their foreheads together and she nodded as she pulled off of him. She got on her hands and knees in front of him, he grabbed her hips and pushed back inside of her from behind.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned “oh god! Harder!”

He slammed harder into her, making her scream.

“Yes, YES DEAN!”

He slid one hand up her back and into her hair. He tugged on it, yanking her up on to her knees. Her wrapped his arms around her, one going across her chest and his other hand splaying across her pelvis, holding her close as his snapped his hips into her, the sound of skin hitting skin getting louder. She linked her hands together on the back of his neck as she let out a sigh.

“Alaina,” he breathed in her ear “oh fuck, my good girl.”

“Your good girl,” she panted “only yours.”

He bit her ear again, his fingers dipping down to work her clit into harsh, tight circles.

“Fuck, oh fuck Dean!”

“Come for me,” he moaned, “oh my god come for me sweet girl.”

She gripped his hair hard and screamed as she exploded around him, her pussy clenching right around his hardened length as he finished deep inside her, crying out. She shook in his arms, her knees unable to support her trembling form.

“I’ve got you,” He said and eased her body down on to the bed “I won’t let you fall.” He laid her on her side as he pulled out and laid behind her, holding her. A single tear fell out of her eyes as she trembled.

“Shhhh,” He said, his hand that was between her legs drifting up her side and landing on her arm, his fingertips winding patterns on her skin “I’m right here.”

His arm that was around her chest relaxed on the bed and she laced her fingers through his.

 

They laid in silence like that for a while longer before getting up to take a shower. While under the rain fall shower head and Dean’s arms around her waist and his lips on her neck, she realized she had to tell him. Deep in her heart, it had always been there. Something she’d always known but never acknowledged.

“Dean?” She asked

“Hm?” He asked

She turned around, sliding her hands up his water slicked arms and up to his shoulders. They pressed their foreheads together, their eyes locking. She bit her lip and then kissed him.

“I love you.” She murmured against his mouth.

He pulled back, his eyes widened in shock.

“You don’t have to say anything,” she told him “I know it’s crazy and that I probably shouldn’t feel this way-“

He placed a finger over her lips and she stopped talking.

“I love you too.” He said quietly

“How-how?” She stammered, now it was her turn to be surprised “how long?”

He looked up in thought

“Remember when you were in sixth grade and you did that play?” He asked

“The Princess and the Pea?” She asked “where I played the witch?”

He laughed

“Yeah, that’s the one.” He said “when I saw you on stage in the dress.”

“That god awful purple thing?!” She asked “I’m questioning your sanity.”

He shook his head and said

“It was you,” he said “the way you took control and owned that stage. You were easily the best person in that play.”

“That’s why people kept coming up to me and telling me that.” She said

“Because you were,” He said and kissed her “I realized that day you were more than just my friend.”

“What made you realize that?” She asked

“Because I felt the same way about you that my Mom feels about my Dad.” He told her “She told me this story about when she figured out when she loved Dad. She said she felt like a piece of a puzzle fit together, her soul felt complete. When I saw you and that gleam in your eye; I felt that same feeling.”

She kissed him then, her tongue tracing over his lips. He opened his mouth and she wound her tongue inside, his tongue meeting hers. Their tongues wound around in a dance, one passing over the other. When the tongues returned to their owner’s mouths, they pulled back. He cupped her cheek in his hand and smiled at her.

“You make me so, so happy.” He said with a smile

“Likewise, you big dork.” She told him and they kissed again.

 

Dean spent the night that night; Alaina had long gone to sleep, with her head on Dean’s chest. He, however, laid awake, looking at the ceiling, his conversation with Lisa playing over in his head.

“So she’s just going to raise a baby by herself?” Lisa asked

Dean shook his head

“No, you heard her, the Dad’s gonna be involved.” Dean said, smirking to himself.

Lisa made a snort noise and Dean was pulled back to Earth.

“What was that for?” He asked

Lisa rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Nothing,” She said “it’s nothing.”

“Come on, what?” Dean asked

“Seriously, nothing.” Lisa said and Dean gave her a look, he knew she wasn’t being truthful. Lisa paused and said “It was just a passing thought. Nothing more.”

“What was the passing thought?” Dean asked

Lisa hesitated before she answered.

“Just the way she was so nonchalant about it, like this kind of thing happens to her all the time.” She said “Does she even know who the dad is?”

Dean’s heart nearly stopped in his chest.

“What?” He asked dangerously.

“Why do you look so pissed?” Lisa asked

“Think about what you just said,” Dean said “and remember that’s my best friend.”

“I’m sorry,” Lisa said, not sounding sorry at all “I just call it like I see it.”

“She knows who the Dad is okay?” Dean snapped, his expression set “it’s me.”

Lisa blinked, looking half surprised, a quarter mad and the other quarter suspicious.

“Are YOU sure it’s yours?” Lisa asked

An anger the likes of which Dean hadn’t felt in years raged through him.

“You need to leave.” Dean told her

“Oh come on,” Lisa said “our date just got started.”

“I said,” Dean snapped and stared her down “get out and don’t come back.”

With another scoff, Lisa grabbed her purse.

“If you say so.” She said and walked toward the door “Just saying, you might want to check in case.”

 

Dean felt Alaina move as she rolled to her other side. He watched as she got comfortable without waking up. Her chest gently rose and fell with each breath as she slept on. The corner of his mouth drifted upward, Alaina was his best friend, she’d never betray him like that.

Still, Lisa’s words echoed over and over in his mind

“Just saying, you might want to check in case.”

“Are YOU sure it’s yours?”

Dean didn’t get any sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Dean Winchester, Alaina Taylor (OFC), Trish Taylor (OFC; Alaina’s sister), Sam Winchester, *Jess Winchester, Morgan Winchester (OFC; Sam and Jess’s daughter), John and Mary Winchester, Lisa Brayden Kevin, Garth, Gadreel, Benny, Gabriel and Jack* (in stars means they are mentioned) 
> 
> Warnings: BABY’S NAME AND GENDER REVEALED (this is a warning because I’m so excited about it), language, angst, tears, SMUT, Domestic!Dean….I think that’s it.

“Uhhhhgggggggg,” Alaina said out loud and the let her head fall back between her shoulders “Dean?!” she shouted.

He walked into the bedroom and asked 

“Everything okay in here?”

“No,” she said “can you help me with my shoes? Again?”

He smiled and said

“Yes, I’ll help. Sit down.”

The last seven and a half months had been tedious for Alaina. She was fiercely independent and ended up having to rely on Dean for a lot of things, getting dressed for work was one of them. Her belly was too big for her to see her own feet, bending over was out of the question; so more often than not, he was the one to put on her shoes before she left.

“Thank you,” She said gratefully as she sat in her vanity chair “I mean it. I know it’s a pain in the ass-“

“You’re not a pain in the ass,” he corrected her as he held up a shoe “I take that back, SOMETIMES you’re a pain in the ass, but you can’t see your own feet so that leaves you with two options if I wasn’t here.”

“And what are those?” She asked as she shoved her foot into her shoe.

“Go barefoot or wear flip flops.” He said as he buckled the strap on her shoe and then held up the other one.

“Oh I’m sure my bosses would LOVE either of those options.” She said with a roll of her eyes “Can you imagine me going to court in flip flops?”

“You? No.” He said as she slid her foot into the other shoe “Other lawyers? Maybe.” He buckled her shoe and helped her stand.

“What do you think?” She asked him and made a motion up and down with her hands “Close enough for government work?”

He smiled and kissed her forehead 

“Better than close,” he said “you look beautiful and you’ll knock ‘em dead.”

She wore a robin’s egg blue button down shirt with a matching graphite skirt and jacket with simple black heels.

“Thank you.” She said “I mean it, you’re a huge help even though I don’t tell you as much as I should.”

“You’re forgiven,” he said “you’re growing a human in your body, you get a pass.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a huge bitch recently,” she said “I know I haven’t been at my best and I’m really, really sorry about that.”

He shushed her and took her hands in his

“It’s okay,” He said “I know it’s not YOU talking. Well, it is you, but work is crazy and your hormones are all out of wack. No permanent damage done. I promise.”

She kissed him and then asked

“How did you get to be so amazing? Like seriously, you just DO STUFF.”

“Like?” He asked as he walked her out of their bedroom and into the kitchen.

“Like when you pack my lunch, or make my coffee or keep the ice cream I like in the freezer,” she said “or when you text me and remind me how beautiful I am and how much you love me. Have you always been this sweet to your girlfriends or did you tumble out of a romantic novel and not tell me?”

He laughed and handed her the lunch bag he had packed for her and a to go cup of coffee.

“I care,” he said “I love you and this is how I show it.” She nearly burst into tears as she accepted the items and kissed him again. “Kick this case in the ass and then you’re done,” he said “your maternity leave starts right after this and then you’ll be home and then I really get to pamper you.”

She groaned as they kissed again.

“Keep spoiling me like this and I may NOT go back to work.” She told him

“Like I’m gonna complain,” he said, giving her one last kiss “work, don’t work, I don’t care. As long as you’re happy and our baby is healthy, I don’t give a shit.”

“What about you?” She asked

“What about me?” He answered

“Are YOU happy?” She asked him.

Dean had given up a lot; he had moved into Alaina’s house once they found out the gender of the baby and given up the traveling portion of his job so that he could stay local. He didn’t go out with his friends nearly as much as he used to, preferring to stay in with her. Though he hadn’t given up his poker and pool nights, which she had insisted that he keep after much debating. He had even started taking courses to become a diesel mechanic to make more money. To this, he shrugged 

“I’m happier than I’ve ever been,” he said “my best friend is also my girlfriend, who happens to be this kick ass, sexy lawyer. I’m finally studying to do what I always wanted to do, and I’m going to be a father in a few weeks. I have nothing to complain about.”

“You don’t feel trapped?” She asked “or like I made you do all this stuff?”

He shook his head; even though Lisa’s words haunted his dreams and preyed on every insecurity he had for the last few months.

“Not in the slightest sweetheart,” he said and kissed the tip of her nose “I’m stupid happy right now.” He looked at his watch and then said “We gotta go or you’re gonna be late for court and I’ll be late for work.”

“Can’t have that can we?” She asked and he shook his head.

“See you tonight?” He asked and she nodded kissing him one last time.

“Have a good day Mr. Winchester.” She told him and turned on her heel. He gave her a quick smack on the ass, making her yelp and said

“You too, Miss. Taylor.”

 

Dean turned the wrench in his hand, lost in thought.

“Dean!” He heard a familiar voice call and he looked up. His brother, Sam, stood at the hood of the Kia he was working on. “I called your name like twenty times dude, where were you?”

“No where,” Dean lied “what’s up?”

“We’re eating lunch together today remember?” Sam asked

Dean blinked and realized he’d totally forgotten.

“No, I forgot, sorry.” Dean said and set his wrench aside and then called out to Benny, his assistant foreman. “I’m gonna take my lunch okay?!”

“Whatever you say Poppa Bear!” Benny hollers back and Dean smirked.

 

Sam and Dean picked a diner to eat at and placed their orders. While they waited, Sam asked

“So, big day is coming up, you excited?”

Dean nodded and sipped his drink

“Overjoyed.” He responded, his response not registering on his face. Sam raised and eyebrow and asked

“Okay, what’s really going on?”

“Nothing,” Dean answered automatically “I’m fine.” Sam continued to stare at Dean until he groaned. “It’s probably nothing, but I’ve just had a lot on my mind.” Dean laid it all out for Sam, what Lisa had said and how doubt crept into his mind. When he was finished Sam just looked at him.

“And you think she might be right?” Sam asked

“Think about it,” Dean said “it’s kind of convenient isn’t it?”

Sam chuckled humorlessly and raked a hand through his chestnut colored hair.

“I want you to think about what you just said,” Sam told him “and remember that this is Alaina. The girl that was your last minute prom date when you got stood up senior year. The girl that covered for your sorry ass more times than I have. When your appendix burst; who took care of you without a second thought?”

“She did.” Dean answered.

“Do you honestly think SHE of all people would do something like that?” Sam asked

Dean wasn’t fully convinced

“She could, that’s all I’m saying.” Dean answered.

Now Sam was mad.

“Wow,” he breathed “you’re a fucking idiot you know that?”

“What makes me a fucking idiot?!” Dean asked, annoyed.

“It sounds like someone saw the connection you and Alaina have and got jealous. Now you’re letting someone else’s jealousy stand between you and the woman you love.” Sam told him.

Their food arrived and they ate in silence. Dean mulled over Sam’s words while Sam tried not to choke the living shit out of his brother.

“Should I talk to her?” Dean asked and Sam shook his head, no.

“This late in the game; you need to keep your mouth shut,” Sam told him “I know she’s scared to death and you asking paternity questions, that you shouldn’t even be asking in the first place I might add, won’t help. I’m serious, be kind to her.”

Dean nodded 

“Thanks.” He said simply and clinked his beer bottle with Sam’s.

 

That night; Dean and Alaina celebrated the start of Alaina’s maternity leave with dinner at their favorite Hibachi restaurant.

“Everyone is set up until you’re gone?” Dean asked as they sat down. Alaina nodded and made herself comfortable.

“I left as many detailed notes as I could and made myself available so now I have to get my little birds fly.” She said with a smile as she looked over the menu. The law firm had spread her cases out among two other lawyers for them to handle while she was gone. When the waitress came back, Alaina picked grilled chicken and fried rice while he chose steak and shrimp with rice. Dean waited until the waitress had left and he said

“I wanted to ask you something.”

“Hm?” Alaina asked, drinking sweet tea.

Dean wrung his hands in his lap.

“I’m gonna ask you a question that you won’t like but I have to know.” He said

She raised her eyebrows and looked at his face; it was etched with worry, fear and anxiety.

“Okay?” She asked hesitantly.

He bit his lip before asking

“The baby’s mine, right?”

She didn’t answer for a few seconds, she simply stared at him.

“What makes you think it isn’t yours?” She asked him “Seriously, where is this coming from?”

“I just want to know.” He told her.

She rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers and then looked at him.

“Tell me where this is coming from and why now.” She demanded.

Dean told her what Lisa had said, while he talked he watched as tears formed in her eyes. When he finished the story, the tears fell out of her eyes and on to her cheeks. She grabbed a napkin and dabbed her cheeks with it.

“If you felt this way,” she said quietly “why did you wait this long before saying anything?”

“I just didn’t know how to bring it up.” He said and she scoffed.

“So, you could never find a time in nearly nine months to tell me that you doubt you’re the father?” She asked angrily. “Everything you’ve told me; how much you love me and our baby? Was it all a lie or were you just gonna keep your doubts a secret?”

Dean’s guts felt like they had turned to stone.

“No, I meant what I said about you and the baby,” he told her “every word of it, but I’ve just had this doubt in my head that I can’t shake.” He reached for her hand but she yanked it away and stood up.

“I want to go home.” She told him

“Sweetheart, we just ordered.” He pointed out

“I know,” she said venomously and gathered her purse “Take me home.” Dean opened his mouth to speak and then she cut him off “Never mind, I’ll figure it out myself. You stay here and while you’re at it; maybe you should call you buddy Lisa and you guys can have a nice, long chat about what a succubus you two THINK I am.” She grabbed a twenty out of her wallet, threw it on the table and left. 

Dean sat at the table, he’d never felt this bad in his life. It felt like an icy hand had touched his chest, making the coldness of shame spread through him.

 

An hour later; Dean arrived home and found the house was dark. He listened carefully to try and figure out where Alaina was as he made his way to the fridge, putting her uneaten dinner in there. Dean walked up the stairs and heard Alaina’s voice coming from their bedroom. He could see light coming from the gap between the floor and the door as he crept closer.

“I don’t know dude,” he heard her say and she was quiet “I’ve never been so hurt and embarrassed in my life.”

Dean felt his heart sink and he frowned.

“I’m gonna go to bed, I’ll call you tomorrow okay?” He heard Alaina ask and then she paused, she was on the phone, he realized. “Yep, love you too Trish.” 

He heard her shuffle around before he opened the bedroom door. What he saw made his heart nearly fall out of his shoes; Alaina stood at the foot of their bed, still in her work clothes though they looked wrinkled like she had been curled up, she had black lines of mascara and eyeliner down her face and her hair was disheveled. They stared at each other for a long moment before Alaina went for the bathroom. Dean opened his mouth and she held her hand up.

“I don’t want to hear A WORD that you have to say.” She snapped and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Dean exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding; she had never been this angry at him in their entire lives. He quickly gathered his pajamas, pillows and went to go sleep in the guest room to give her some space.

 

Alaina got in the shower and scrubbed her head while the water cascaded down her body. She was torn between fury and anguish; on the one hand, how would there even be a doubt in his mind? Second, why even bother bringing it up the way he did? This, and a million other thoughts buzzed around in her head like gnats on a hot summer day. She got out of the shower and dried off. When she walked into the bedroom, she realized Dean’s pillows were gone.

“Good,” she thought “maybe a night on the couch is what he needs to realize what an ASS he is.”

Alaina pulled on an oversized T-shirt and a fresh pair of panties before braiding her hair and getting into bed. 

 

She tossed and turned for hours, unable to shake Dean’s words in her mind. Truth be told, she had gotten used to him being close by at night. She looked over at his empty side of the bed and sighed, she gave up and got out of bed. She walked around the house in the dark, which she knew like the back of her hand. She eventually found Dean in the guest bedroom, he was sprawled out across the bed. It had been made up in anticipation of Jess and Trish staying over to help once the baby was born, but now it looked like Dean was having fitful sleep as well. She watched as he tossed and turned, occasionally grunting. She silently slid over to the opposite side of the bed and climbed in. He didn’t wake up, but he physically relaxed when she placed a hand on his back, which was facing her. She slowly and gently ran her hand over his shoulder blade, down his side, across the small of his back and then up his spine.

He rolled over and between the moonlight and the light from the street lamp streaming in, she could tell he was awake.

“Alaina?” He asked sleepily.

She put a finger to his lips, shushing him as crawled on top of him. She took off her t-shirt and started rubbing her clothed sex against him. He gasped and grabbed her hips

“Baby,” He started “baby, please.”

She gently placed a hand against his mouth and said

“Not a word.”

He blinked and then nodded as she continued to roll her hips. “You know me better than anyone; you know my heart,” She took his hand and placed it over her heart, he could feel it pounding under his palm “and soul even better than my own sister.”

He dug his fingers into her hip as she went on.

“I love you, I always have. I would never, EVER make you think you were a father if I wasn’t one hundred percent sure.” She moved her hips a little faster as he grunted below her, his cock swelling to full hardness. Tears slipped down her cheeks as he tried to sit up. She used both hands to push his shoulders back on to the bed, his hands on either side of his head.

“You listen to me Dean Winchester,” She said fiercely “I’m yours. One hundred percent yours.”

She grabbed his hand and placed it across her belly; the baby was kicking like crazy.

“And you are HIS father.”

Tears sprang into Dean’s eyes as she let go of him. He had wanted to be surprised about the baby’s gender and she had been sworn to secrecy until it was born.

“He?” Dean asked and she nodded, more tears spilling out of her eyes. He sat up and gripped her hips hard. He ripped her panties apart, the thin fabric disintegrated in his hands. She yanked his boxer briefs down and grabbed his hardened length in her hand.

“I’m yours,” she told him as she lined him up with her soaking entrance “all yours.”

He pushed inside her slowly and kissed her hard.

“Mine,” he repeated as tears slid down his cheeks, mingling with hers “all mine.”

He buried himself into her and slid his hands around her hips and up her back, his fingertips digging hard into her skin. She held his face in her hands as she rocked on top of him.

“I love you,” he murmured between kisses “I fucking love you so much.”

“I love you too,” she said as she sniffled “oh my god, make love to me.”

He secured her legs around his waist and rolled them so that he was on top of her. She quickly unhooked her bra as he pushed into her hard. He laced his fingers with hers and pinned them above her head as he passionately kissed her. When the kiss ended, he opened his eyes as she threw her head back, crying out. He kissed all over her collar bone and chest, he took his time licking and sucking on her nipples, making her writhe under him.

“DEAN, AH!” She cried out, gripping his hands hard, her hips thrusting up to meet his.

“Look at me baby,” he grunted “open your eyes.”

She did as he asked, their eyes connecting as her lip trembled. He pressed his forehead to hers and then kissed her. With surprising swiftness, her wrapped her legs around his waist and yanked her up into his lap again.

“I need,” he said and kissed her “I need you in my arms when you come.” She nodded, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him as he held her tightly. “I’m close,” he told her “touch your clit sweetheart, come with me.”

She reached down between their bodies and found her swollen clit and began to rub it in circles. She whined; her over stimulated body felt like it was going to break.

“I’m gonna, oh god!” She cried out 

“That’s it,” he said and kissed her “come on sweetheart, come for me.”

Her walls clenched around her as he let go, finishing deep inside her. She was close behind him, crying out his name as she finished, trembling in his arms. She laid her forehead against his shoulder as they caught their breath. He laid them both down and pulled out of her, he held her closely; stroking her hair and lightly kissing her. He pulled the sheet up around them as she kept shaking, he could hear her softly crying.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured against her lips “I’m so sorry sweetheart.”

She buried her face in his chest and sobbed, he stroked her hair and held her. He’d done some bad things in his life and made people cry; however, hearing her cry because of him was nothing short of heart breaking.

When her tears had subsided, she looked up at him and he kissed her forehead.

“I’m so sorry,” he said “I don’t know how I could doubt you like that.”

Alaina sighed

“You hurt her, so I think she was going to find a way to hurt you.” She said “Misery loves company.”

“I shouldn’t have even let her get in my head like that, but I don’t know what happened.” He admitted. She reached a hand up and cupped his face, her thumb running over the apple of her cheek.

“Because of your Mom.” Alaina said

Mary Winchester wasn’t a subject that was brought up very often. When Sam was six months old; Mary packed her bags and left without a word. She left behind John; who suddenly became a broken hearted, single father, a four year old Dean and baby Sam. Neither John, nor Dean had ever fully recovered from that.

“You think everyone is going to leave you like she did,” Alaina told him “but I’m here to tell you, I won’t.”

He bit his lip, realizing she was right and he nodded. He let out a shaky breath as she let her hand run from his face through his hair.

“I’m got going to leave you Dean, I love you.” She told him. With her free hand, she took his hand and splayed it across her belly where their son was still kicking, this made Dean grin.

“He goes crazy whenever you’re around,” she told him “so he clearly loves you too.”

“Can he hear me?” Dean asked and she nodded.

“Yeah, he can.” She told him.

Dean leaned in closely to her belly and spoke 

“Hey little man,” he said “I can’t wait to meet you.”

Dean felt the baby kick his hand hard and he smiled. His eyes met Alaina’s, who was grinning as well.

“You can keep talking to him,” Alaina told Dean “I talk to him all the time.”

He gave her a legendary smirk, looked down at her belly and said

“You have the best Mom in the world, I mean it.” He gave her belly one last kiss and crawled up her body before kissing her. She laid on her back as he laid on his side, curling up against her. He laid his head on her shoulder and his arm around her. She let her hand run through the hair on the back of his head as the baby gave her a particularly hard kick in the ribs.

“Fuck!” She said and Dean picked his head up. She explained what happened and he grinned.

“Next Karate Kid maybe?” He asked and she nodded.

“Probably,” She said “if I hum or sing he usually calms down.”

Dean yawned and laid his head back down

“I’m not objecting,” he said simply “go ahead.”

She kissed his forehead and started to quietly sing Wheel in the Sky by Journey. By the time she had finished, the baby had stopped kicking, as if he was lulled to sleep and Dean was relaxed and breathing heavily and evenly in her arms.

“My boys,” she thought “my sweet, beautiful boys.”

With one last kiss to Dean’s forehead, she easily drifted off to sleep.

 

When she woke up the next morning, Alaina was alone in bed, however she could smell cooking food coming from down stairs. She pulled her clothes on and then wandered into her bedroom to get a pair of panties. Once she was ready, she went down stairs and found Dean cooking up a storm.

“Morning.” She said with a yawn. 

He looked up and grinned, he was wearing a plain black shirt and plaid sleep pants.

“Good morning beautiful.” He said and gave her a quick kiss “go sit down, I’ll bring you a plate.”

“Mh, sounds good. But first, coffee.”

“It’s ready,” He said and nodded at the counter “I was going to bring it to you in bed.”

Her travel mug was sitting there waiting for her and she grinned at him.

“Look at you,” she said “I may have to keep you around or something.”

He grinned and kissed her forehead

“Sit,” he commanded “eggs are almost ready and I made waffles.” Alaina’s eyes widened and he added “This is my apology for being a douche bag last night.”

“You’re forgiven.” She told him and grabbed her coffee cup before sitting down at the table.

True to form, he walked over with a plate that had a big, fluffy waffle that was topped with strawberries and whipped cream with a side of eggs.

“Oh my god,” she said as he set the plate in front of her “you sure you’re not secretly a chef or something?”

He shrugged 

“I like to cook.” He said simply and kissed her forehead before he grabbed his own plate and coffee cup. They ate while Alaina gushed over the food, making him grin. When she was finished she smiled, satisfied.

“That was fucking delicious,” she told him “good job babe.”

“What do you have planned for today?” He asked

“I’m meeting Trish for dinner,” she told him “and we have to put the last minute stuff in the hospital bags.”

“Tonight is poker night, don’t forget.” He reminded her

“That’s exactly why I’m having dinner with Trish,” she told him “so you, your brother and your friends can yuck it up as much as you want.”

 

Later that day, Alaina met up with her sister Trish for dinner. Trish squealed when she saw Alaina.

“LOOK AT YOUR BELLY!” She screeched and placed her hands on Alaina’s tummy.

“You just saw me two days ago!” Alaina exclaimed

“How’s little Oliver John?” Trish asked excitedly.

After finding out the baby was a boy, Trish had gone nearly insane buying him some of the cutest outfits and had even made him coveralls that matched the ones Dean wore for work.

“Doctor said everything looks good,” Alaina said as they sat down “he’s right on track, getting bigger by the second, which is good. He’s in the right position and I’ve dropped. My cervix is soft and it looks like I’m gonna be starting right on schedule.”

“I’m so excited,” Trish said, her eyes practically dancing with happiness “crib is set up and all that good stuff?”

“Yep,” Alaina nodded “Dean’s Dad bought us a crib and we put it together today.” Trish raised an eyebrow and Alaina said “Okay, I read the instructions and Dean assembled the crib.”

“That’s what I thought.” Trish said

“Sam and Jess dropped off a bunch of freezer meals for us yesterday, that way we don’t have to worry about food for a little while after Ollie is born.” Alaina said, running her hand over her belly “Morgan picked out a stuffed bunny for him to have so it’s on his dresser for right now.”

Trish smiled and the waiter came by and took their orders. Once they had done that, the waiter quickly trotted off.

“So I have some more news.” Alaina said

“Okay, what?” Trish asked

Alaina looked up at her sister through her eyelashes.

“Dean asked me to marry him.” Alaina told her.

Trish’s hands clapped over her mouth and she said

“NO WAY!!!”

“Way.” Alaina said, her cheeks flushing.

“When? What did you say?!” Trish asked

“A couple of days ago,” Alaina told her “and this is the bad part.”

“What is?” Trish asked

“I told him to let me think about it,” Alaina said, twisting her hands in her lap “I explained to him that I do love him and I want us to be a family together, but I feel like this is a lot of change all at once. I mean in nine months; I got pregnant, changed jobs, got a boyfriend and we moved in together. That’s more than most people do in TWO years of being together.”

Trish mulled this over

“That IS a lot in a short amount of time,” Trish reasoned “what did he say?”

“He was upset initially,” Alaina said as the waiter arrived with their food “but once he heard me out, he understood. Marriage is a huge commitment and I don’t want to rush into it and end up divorced in five years.” Alaina shoved her food around in her plate “I can’t do that to him, or me.”

Trish nodded

“I understand the hesitation, but you two have known each other since you were in pigtails and he was rocking Oshkosh jeans.” Trish told her “I don’t think you’re giving yourself or him enough credit.”

“If you say so.” Alaina said and began to eat.

 

When Alaina got home that night, there were cars parked outside the house. She sighed and walked in to the house. To her surprise, the guys weren’t at the kitchen table, curious, she dropped her purse in its usual place and could hear voices on the back porch. She walked to the sliding glass door and saw all of them, Castiel, Benny, Garth, Gabriel, Kevin and Jack, sitting at the table on the back porch. They were laughing, drinking and carrying on while Sam shuffled the cards. Alaina smiled and opened the door.

“Hey guys!” She greeted them

They looked back and shouted greetings at her as Dean got up and hugged her.

“How’re you doing over there?” She asked, nodding at the table.

“Sam’s taking all my chips,” Dean said with and eye roll “my annoying little brother is hosing me.”

“Not my fault you SUCK!” Sam fired back

“I don’t suck,” Dean said “I eat, there’s a difference.”

The guys laughed and Alaina rolled her eyes.

“I’m gonna go upstairs and lay down, you have fun.” She told him and he hugged and kissed her again.

“I love you.” He murmured in her ear, his hand roaming over her belly.

“Love you too.” She told him.

 

Hours later, Dean walked into their bedroom after cleaning up after his friends and brother. Alaina had drifted to sleep while watching The Good Wife, again. She had her phone in one hand while the other was curled under her head. She was laying on her side, a body pillow wedged between her belly and her knees. He walked over and kissed her forehead before shutting off the TV. To his surprise, she didn’t stir, she slept on; her chest gently rising and falling with each breath. Dean brushed his teeth and took his clothes off before crawling into bed beside her and spooning her.

“Dean?” She asked sleepily

“I’m right here sweetheart,” he said, one arm going across her hips as he kissed her hair “go back to sleep.”

She laced her fingers with his and grunted in reply.

“Love you.” She told him

“I love you too.” He answered before drifting off to sleep.

 

“Dean, DEAN!” Was the next thing he heard and felt his shoulder being shaken.

“What, What?!” He groaned, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“My water just broke!” Alaina hissed


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Dean Winchester, Alaina Taylor (OFC), Trish Taylor (OFC, Alaina’s sister), Oliver “Ollie” John Winchester (OMC, Dean and Alaina’s son).
> 
> Warnings: Language, child birth (nothing too graphic), angst.
> 
> A/N: Sorry this one took so long guys, we’re in the home stretch though! I’ve never had a baby; so if the process isn’t exactly to a tee, I do apologize. I just used my best educated guesses (and my mom, sister and Google as resources). Unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine.

It felt like he’d stuck his finger in an electric socket, Dean shot straight up in bed and saw Alaina standing by his side of the bed. She’d taken her pants off but clearly looked in distress.

“Are you okay?!” He asked

“There’s water all over the bathroom floor!” She said, her face screwed up.

“I’ll take care of it,” he said and got out of bed “you get cleaned up.”

She nodded and they shuffled into the bathroom. She hadn’t been lying about the mess, it looked like she’d dropped a full glass of water on the floor. Dean swiftly cleaned up and got dressed while Alaina was in the shower. 

Once she was out, she got dressed with his help. She winced in pain and said

“Shit, contraction!”

Dean looked at his watch while Alaina tried to breathe through the pain, squeezing Dean’s free hand. When the pain finally subsided, Dean said

“That one was sixty seconds, should we go now?”

“We’re supposed to wait until they’re three to five minutes apart.” She said, shifting her position “Fuck, my back hurts like a bitch.”

“I’m calling the hospital,” he said and grabbed his phone.

“They’re just gonna tell us “tough shit” until my contractions are closer together.” She told him.

“I don’t care,” he said and scrolled to the number on his phone “I don’t like seeing you hurting.”

Even though they’d gone through birthing classes, discussed labor with her doctor and read any material they could get their hands on, Alaina had never felt less prepared for anything. Any information she’d retained about staying relaxed and calm seemed to fly out of the window as her hands and feet began to shake while Dean was on the phone with the hospital. She tried humming to herself as she looked at Dean, tears flooding her eyes. His glance caught hers and he rushed over to her, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders.

“And you’re SURE she can’t get in until then?” Dean asked, his hand squeezing her arm. “Okay, what’s your name again?” And he waited for a response “Jenny? Okay Jenny.” He said and hung up the phone.

“What’s wrong?” She asked as tears fell out of her eyes.

“They can’t admit you until your contractions are closer together.” He said through gritted teeth.

“I’m sorry.” She said, the tears rolling down her cheeks. He got on his knees in front of her and said

“Sweetheart, I’m not upset with you,” in a soothing tone “you’re hurting and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“Dean, I’m scared.” She said, finally letting herself feel what she had pushed in the back of her mind “What if something goes wrong? What if he isn’t okay? What if something happens to him?”

Dean shushed her and handed her a tissue so she could dry her face.

“Nothing is gonna go wrong,” he assured her “Ollie is gonna be fine, you know how I know?”

“How?” She asked as she blew her nose.

“Because his Mom is probably the strongest person I know,” he said “he’s built like me and strong like you. He’s gonna make it through this, no problem.”

She laughed as another contraction hit, her laughs falling into moans of pain.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” She yelled as Dean looked at his watch while squeezing her hand.

 

Well into the morning, that was how it went on. They were both tired and stressed, but finally by mid morning, Alaina’s contractions were close enough to where they could go to the hospital. Once they were parked, they went into the birthing center where they were immediately admitted. Alaina got changed into the gown the nurses had given her and then hooked her up to a bunch of monitors.

“Can I have something for the pain?” Alaina asked, as the pain had gotten worse, she had gotten more and more grouchy. She had crossed the threshold for her pain tolerance and wanted relief immediately, if not sooner.

“I’ll check and see if you’re dilated enough.” The nurse said and did just that. “You’re about three centimeters dilated, when you’re four centimeters, we can give you an epidural.”

“Until then?!” Alaina asked

“I’m sorry Miss Taylor, there’s nothing we can do until then.” The nurse said and looked at Dean “Try rubbing her back, that may help.”

Dean nodded as the nurse left and Alaina said

“Please, for the love of all that’s holy, rub my back.”

He chuckled and said

“I will, sit up.”

Alaina sat up and turned sideways on the bed where Dean sat behind her on the bed and began to rub her back.

“You’re doing such a good job,” he said in her ear “I know you’re in pain, but you’re doing great.”

“I hate this,” she said “I’m cranky, everything hurts, I’m starving and I feel like I have to pee every twenty seconds.”

“The wonders of childbirth right?” He asked

“Miracle of Life my ass,” Alaina said “More like it’s a miracle women do this to themselves repeatedly.” He tried to contain his laughter and she said “You can laugh, it’s okay.”

He let out a laugh and she said

“I’m telling you, if men had to give birth, ya’ll would’ve figured out a better way for pain management.”

“Probably,” He said as he increased the pressure on her back “then again, if men could get pregnant, we’d be giving away condoms and birth control like free t-shirts.”

“And shooting them out at sporting events?” She asked and he laughed again.

“Effective advertising, if not a little dangerous.” He said.

 

An hour later, the nurse returned and checked to see how dilated Alaina was.

“Still at three centimeters.” she said

“Can I try walking around?” Alaina asked “Or taking a hot shower?”

“Let me check with the doctor,” The nurse said “but I don’t think it’ll be a problem.”

Once the doctor gave the all clear, Alaina and Dean walked around the maternity ward trying to keep her labor going.

“This is so dumb,” Alaina said “at home it was all gravy, now we get here and he’s basically said “fuck you mom, I’m staying put.” Little jerk.”

Dean laughed

“I think because you were relaxed at home,” Dean said “you’re not exactly fond of hospitals.”

Alaina nodded and they kept walking

“Have you heard from Trish yet?” She asked

“She said she’d be here around ten.” Dean told her “she had to rearrange her schedule and that’s the soonest she can leave work.”

Alaina nodded

“Sam and Jess?” She asked and he nodded

“My family knows, they said they would swing by after work. No point in all of them being here if Ollie is gonna take is precious time.” He said

“Does your Dad know his middle name is John?” Alaina asked

“Not yet, it’s a surprise.” Dean said as they approached Alaina’s room. She didn’t feel any different, so she decided to hop in the shower for a little bit, hoping that would help her relax. After her shower and the nurse checking her again, nothing had changed.

“The Doctor is recommending that we get to started on pitocin, that’s what we use to jump start labor,” she explained “you were progressing when you arrived but for some reason you aren’t moving along and this will help.”

Alaina looked at Dean, who squeezed her hand.

“What should I do?” She asked him

“What do YOU want to do?” He asked

“If I don’t take the pitocin, what am I looking at?” Alaina asked

“We could be looking at prepping you for a C-Section,” the nurse said “I know that’s not in your birthing plan, but that’s our other option.”

Alaina chewed on her lip as the door to her room opened and Trish walked in.

“Oh thank god!” Trish said and rushed over to her sister, giving her a hug “Are you okay? Is Ollie alright?!”

“Do you want a couple of minutes?” The nurse asked Dean and Alaina.

“Please,” Dean said “If you don’t mind.”

The nurse nodded and left, then Dean caught Trish up on what was happening.

“What’re you thinking?” Trish asked Alaina, smoothing her sister’s hair out of her face.

“I’m scared,” she said, looking at Trish and Dean “I don’t want to do surgery but I’m not sure how I feel about the pitocin either.”

“How about we let them TRY the drugs?” Dean suggested “Then if that doesn’t work, we can reevaluate.”

“I’m with him on this one.” Trish said to Alaina “We have to trust them okay?”

Alaina ran her hands over her belly and nodded.

“Okay, we can do pitocin and see where that gets us.” She said

“Want me to go get her?” Trish asked and Alaina nodded.

“And some ice chips please.”

“You got it,” Trish said “Dean, can I borrow you for a second?”

Dean looked at Alaina, who nodded.

“Go ahead, I’m fine.” She assured him and he followed Trish out of the room.

 

Once they were outside, Trish wrapped Dean into a hug.

“What’s that for?” Dean asked

“I know I haven’t said much to you,” Trish said “but thank you. Thank you for being here for her. You could’ve cut and run but you didn’t, you’ve been a champ and I’m glad she has your help.”

Dean smiled

“There’s no where else I’d rather be,” he said “I love her and I love our son.”

Trish beamed at him

“She told me she didn’t exactly accept your proposal.” She said and he nodded.

“I know why she did,” he said “we shouldn’t rush into marriage. We both take that seriously.”

“I know,” Trish said and reached in her purse “which is why I want to give you this.” And handed Dean a small, black box. Dean opened it and inside was a white gold ring, the band was inlaid with round and pear shaped diamonds. “This belonged to our great grandmother.” Trish told him

“Is this Catherine’s ring?” Dean asked. Alaina and Trish had been especially close to their great grandmother when they were young and Alaina had told him about this ring and the story behind it. Their great grandfather, Joseph, had saved every penny he could to buy this ring for her. When he finally proposed, Catherine’s mother insisted that they wait a year, probably hoping Catherine would change her mind since she was a Catholic and Joseph was a Baptist; which was taboo in those days. They waited the aforementioned year and Catherine’s mother insisted they wait another year. They went against her mother’s wishes and got married anyway. They stayed that way for well over 60 years; though 3 kids, 14 grandchildren and 9 great grandchildren before Joseph passed away.

“Last I heard, no one knew who this ended up with.” Dean said

“With our cousin, Darlene.” Trish said “I started tracking it down like three years ago. It took some coercing and sweet talking, but I got it and I want Alaina to have it, when she’s ready.”

“Then why are you giving it to me now?” Dean asked

“Because she’ll say yes, slower than half the speed of smell, but she will.” Trish said with a smile. Dean mirrored her smile and said

“Thank you, I know this will mean a lot to her when I give it to her.”

“Me too.” Trish said “You get back to her, I’ll go get the nurse.”

Dean nodded and gave her one last hug before walking back into the hospital room. He walked in quietly, stowing the ring box in his pocket, and could hear Alaina softly singing. He strained his ear to listen and could just barely hear the words.

“Baby mine don’t you cry. Baby mine dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part baby of mine.”

He peeked around the drape that stood between the door and the rest of the room and saw her looking out the window and rubbing her hands over her belly as the late morning sunshine illuminated her face and hair while she sang.

“Little one when you play, don’t you mind what they say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear baby of mine.”

Dean’s heart leaped into his throat and his mouth went dry as his hands clammed up.

“This is it,” he thought “this is what heaven must look like. My angel singing a lullaby to our son.”

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, memorizing every detail he could. From the way her voice sounded, to the steady beep of the machines and the way the sun made her hair shine. She sighed, finally content and the started to talk.

“Ollie,” she said “I know you can hear me in there. It’s time to come out; your Aunt Trish, Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess can’t wait to play with you and spoil you rotten. Grandpa John already has a pack and play at his house for you to spend the night in. He even got you a toy motorcycle to play with. I’m not sure you’ll get to play with it because he looked like he was having a lot of fun with it.” She said this with a smile and a chuckle “Your Dad and I have your nursery all ready to go. I made you a mobile that plays “Sweet Child of Mine” and it has air planes, trucks and cars on it. Come on little man, I know it’s comfortable in there, but we want to meet you.”

She winced in pain and then yelled 

“DEAN!”

Dean brushed the tears out of his eyes and came through the curtain.

“You okay sweetness?” He asked as he rushed over to her.

“Contraction!” She told him and gripped his hand hard as he looked between his watch and the fetal monitor. Alaina tensed up, her breaths going in through her nose and out through her mouth as Dean talked softly to her.

“Looks like it’s almost over,” he said “you can do this sweetheart, I’ve got you. I’m right here.”

When the contraction finally subsided, Trish came back into the room with the nurse in tow.

“I’m gonna check you one last time and then we’ll get this pitocin started. Sound okay?” The nurse asked and Alaina nodded.

The nurse checked her and said 

“Yeah, still three centimeters. You still okay?”

Alaina nodded again and the nurse hooked up the pitocin drip while Trish handed her a cup of ice chips and a spoon.

 

After thirty minutes of pitocin, Alaina’s contractions had picked up, making her cry out in pain.

“For the LOVE OF GOD,” she yelled “I better be at four centimeters or I’m reaching in there and yanking him out myself!”

“I’ll get the nurse.” Dean said and paged one of them while Trish held Alaina’s other hand.

“Don’t you rip my nephew out of there, I’ll slap you.” Trish chided

“We’ll talk some sense into him and I won’t have to!” Alaina said

The nurse arrived a few seconds later and checked her.

“You’re five centimeters dilated.” She said

“God yes, drugs NOW.” Alaina said “All of the drugs, the best insurance can buy!”

“I’ll call the anesthesiologist.” the nurse said and turned on her heel. She came back a few minutes later and said “He’s on his way down, but he asks that you two leave while he gives her the epidural.”

“Why?” Dean asked

“The way the epidural works is that a thin needle is inserted into the spine to deliver the medication into her system,” the nurse explained “if she moves too much or gets distracted, we risk permanently paralyzing her. So as a precaution, this anesthesiologist always asks that all distractions be removed from the room.”

The three of them looked at each other, Alaina looked terrified.

“I’ll go, but he stays.” Trish said and nodded at Dean.

“Trish, it’s not that big a deal,” Alaina said, trying to be brave even though her hands were shaking. “I can do it.”

“I know you can,” Trish said “but we had an agreement remember?”

Alaina nodded

“If he couldn’t be here, you would be and vice versa.” She repeated

“And we agreed not to leave your side,” Trish said and looked at Dean, who nodded “so that’s that.”

“I’m telling you, he won’t go for that.” The nurse said.

“There’s a first time for everything,” Dean said “If he won’t do it, I’m sure someone else will.”

“Sir, he’s the only anesthesiologist on duty today,” the nurse told Dean “everyone else won’t get here for another hour and by then it may be too late.”

“Can you talk to him?” Trish asked “Or can we?”

The nurse shuffled in her spot, they knew they were putting her in an awkward position, but they had agreed to see this process through, together. She reluctantly nodded and said

“I’ll try.” and disappeared.

“This is gonna go over like a lead balloon.” Alaina said, adjusting her position in bed.

“We won’t know if we don’t try,” Dean told her “I don’t want her left alone and vulnerable.”

“I’m a lawyer, I can read paperwork.” Alaina reminded him.

“Nothing to do with paperwork,” Trish said darkly “remember what happened to me when I had to have my knee surgery?”

A doctor had gotten too handsy with Trish while she was recovering from surgery while she was alone in her room. Ever since then, both girls had been wary of hospitals and made a pact never to leave the other alone in an inebriated state.

Alaina nodded

“Yeah, I remember.”

“We made a pact and I plan to keep it.” Trish said.

 

When the anesthesiologist, Dr. Miller, arrived, the nurse that had been helping them was right behind him. He was a thin man, with hollow cheeks and thin, dark slicked back hair. He reminded Dean somewhat of a walking skeleton.

“So,” Dr. Miller said, with a slight British accent “Who is leaving and who is staying?”

“I’ll leave.” Trish said and then nodded to Dean “He’s staying.”

Dr. Miller looked over the rims of his glasses at Dean

“I don’t normally do this,” he told Dean “but your nurse has said that you’re dead set on being with her.”

“That’s right,” Dean said “every step of the way.”

Dr. Miller pursed his lips and said

“I’ll tell you that I’m not one hundred percent comfortable with this and I have every right to refuse to do this procedure because of that.”

Alaina’s eyes went wide as she looked from Dr. Miller to Dean and back again. Dean squeezed her hand and responded with

“I’m her emergency contact, she and I,” He said making a motion between himself and Trish “have power of attorney if anything happens to her. We’ll sign the necessary paperwork and acknowledge that you aren’t comfortable with this, but the only way you’re getting both of us out of this room is if you kill us and that’s not going to happen.”

Dr. Miller pursed his lips again and then said to the nurse.

“Draw up the paperwork, I’ll do it, but this is the first and last time.”

“Yes sir.” The nurse said and they both left the room. Once they were gone, all three of them breathed a sigh of relief.

“Wow,” Alaina said “that took some fucking balls you two!”

“We keep our promises in this family.” Trish said and squeezed her sister’s hand.

 

Once Trish was out of the room, Dr. Miller began prepping Alaina for the epidural. Dean talked softly to her to keep her calm and held her hands while the doctor inserted the catheter and the medicine began pumping into her system.

“You should feel the effects in ten to twenty minutes,” Dr. Miller said “any complications, you know how to reach me.”

“Thank you,” Alaina said “for everything. I’m sorry if we were a pain to deal with.”

Dr. Miller blinked and gave her a little nod before leaving the room. 

 

Labor seemed to progress much faster with the addition of the epidural, and before they knew it, it was time for Alaina to push. Trish was going to hold one leg while Dean held the other.

“Listen,” Alaina said to both of them “if any of these nurses start getting cheerleader on me or saying some nonsense like “push for your baby”, you two tell them to can it.”

Dean looked surprised and she added

“I know what I’m pushing for and don’t need a reminder. Also if I shit my myself, don’t tell me. For the love of god, don’t tell me.”

Trish laughed and nodded

“We won’t, promise.” She said

The doctor came in with a couple of nurses behind her.

“Ready Alaina?” The doctor asked

“As I’ll ever be.” Alaina said and sat up

“Okay, on my count, start to push okay? Dad, Auntie, you two count to ten and hold her legs okay?”

Trish and Dean nodded and the doctor looked at the fetal monitor.

“Don’t give it all you have in the beginning, save your strength for the end,” the doctor said “I want you to push but don’t wear yourself out okay?”

“Okay,” Alaina said, fear skating across her face.

“We’re right here,” Dean said “we’ve got you.”

“You can do this okay?” Trish asked and Alaina looked at both of them and then nodded. The doctor looked at the fetal monitor again and said

“Okay, here we go, and push!”

Alaina pushed as Trish and Dean counted and the doctor said “Harder Alaina!” 

Alaina beard down and yelled as Dean and Trish reached ten.

“Too much with both of you counting,” Alaina said as she laid back in the bed “Dean; you count, Trish you do something else.”

“I can hold and be encouraging in a non-cheerleader way.” Trish said and Alaina nodded, her breathing increasing.

“Works for me.” Alaina said and looked at Dean “You good?”

“You’re giving birth and you’re worried about me?” He asked

“You look, oh fuck!” Alaina said as she felt another contraction

“Push Alaina!” The doctor said.

Dean and Trish held her legs back while Dean counted and Trish brushed the hair out of her sister’s face. When Dean reached ten, Alaina laid back again

“You look pale is what I was trying to say.”

“You’re in pain,” he said quietly “I wish I could do more than just hold your leg and count.”

“You’re helping,” Alaina told him “believe it or not. What you can do, you’re done an amazing job.”

He nodded and kissed her forehead as another contraction started. This went on for the better part of forty five minutes before the doctor said she was almost there. 

“I can see the head,” she told Alaina “can you give me three good pushes?”

Alaina nodded, she was red faced and exhausted but she dug deep and when the next contraction hit, she pushed hard, concentrating on getting the baby out and soon. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take. When that contraction was over the doctor announced 

“Okay, he’s crowning, we’re in the home stretch Alaina.”

“Thank god.” Alaina said, barely having time to catch her breath before the next contraction hit. She yelled as Dean counted and he and Trish squeezed her legs.

“Hold it,” the Doctor said “I’m checking to make sure the chord isn’t wrapped around the baby’s neck.” She checked and didn’t see anything and then gave Alaina the all clear to keep pushing.

“One more push Alaina and he’s out.” The doctor said.

“Give it all you got baby, we got this.” Dean said, his eyes brimming with tears.

“I can’t,” Alaina told him “I can’t.”

“Yes you can!” Trish told her “look at me, you CAN do this!”

They were right and she knew it

“Damn it all to hell.” She mumbled as the next contraction hit and the doctor said 

“Give it everything you have Alaina.”

Alaina screamed as she pushed down harder than she ever had and the doctor yelled

“He’s out!”

After a few beats, they heard a wailing coming from the other end of the bed as the doctor held up a purple faced, goo covered, screaming baby. All three of them burst into tears as the doctor placed the baby on Alaina’s belly.

“Dad, you wanna cut the chord?” The doctor asked. Dean nodded and did just that before the nurse took the screaming baby away to get him cleaned up. Dean leaned over and kissed Alaina as he and Trish laid her legs down.

“We have a son,” he said “a beautiful little boy.”

“Go with him,” Alaina said weakly, her face ashen “go check on him.”

Dean gave her one last kiss and walked over to where the nurses were cleaning the baby up. He was screaming but wasn’t wriggling around like Dean thought he would be as the nurses wiped him down and cleared his air ways of fluid.

“Eight pounds, ten ounces,” one nurse said while the other took his length “twenty one and a half inches long.”

“That’s my big boy.” Dean said proudly.

“Alaina?” Dean heard Trish ask as monitors started beeping like crazy.

“Her pressure is dropping, we can’t get the bleeding to stop!” The doctor yelled “call down to surgery and tell them to get prepped, NOW!” 

One nurse pulled Trish away and she went to stand by Dean, she looked terrified

“She closed her eyes for just a second and then-“ Trish said, sounding upset. Dean wrapped an arm around Trish’s shoulders as nurses filed in, shouting instructions that Dean couldn’t understand at one another. Alaina’s pale face was the only thing he could concentrate on as they slipped an oxygen mask over her face and wheeled her out of the room.

“Oh my god,” Trish breathed “Go!”

“Go where?!” Dean asked

“You go with her, I’ll stay with Ollie.” Trish said “GO DEAN, NOW!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Dean, Alaina, Trish (Alaina’s sister), Oliver “Ollie” John Winchester (Dean and Alaina’s son). 
> 
> Warnings: Descriptions of bleeding after birth (nothing too graphic), angst, FEELS, Daddy Dean, fluff. 
> 
> A/N: Here we are, Part 6!!! Thanks for being so patient you guys; I know it’s taken a while to get this out, but we’re FINALLY here! I also have an epilogue written, so keep an eye out for that as well. Unbeta’d, all mistakes belong to me.

Dean ran after the parade of doctors and nurses that were wheeling Alaina down the hallway. He caught up to them and one nurse stayed behind

“You’re Dad?” She asked as Dean caught up to her

“Boyfriend and new Dad.” Dean said keeping pace with the nurse “What’s going on?”

“They can’t get Alaina to stop bleeding,” the nurse explained “they think she may have ruptured something so they want to get in there, find out what it is and tie it off.”

“Is she gonna be okay?” Dean asked

“We won’t know for sure until we put her under and get in there,” the nurse said “I’ve seen this kind of thing before and if you want my opinion, she’s young and healthy, I don’t see any reason why she won’t make it.” They arrived at the surgery wing and the nurse told him “This is as far as I can let you go, if anything happens, good or bad, we’ll let you know okay?”

Dean nodded and the nurse gave him a half smile before bursting through the doors and disappearing.

Dean sat down and waited for what seemed like an eternity. He put his face in his hands and contemplated what to do. He wanted to be here with her, but he knew she would want him upstairs with baby Ollie. He sighed heavily and resolved she could be mad at him later, this was where he needed to be. As close as he could be to the woman he loved, the mother of their child.

Finally, the doctor appeared and told Dean what happened

“She had what is called a uterine atony. When women deliver babies, as you know, the uterus contracts to push the baby out.” Dean nodded and the doctor went on “It’s also supposed to do this to deliver the placenta and when the uterus contracts, it compresses the blood vessels to control bleeding. In Alaina’s case, her uterus didn’t contract hard enough to prevent bleeding after the delivery of the placenta.”

“Is she okay?” Dean asked

“We tied off the blood vessels, so that stopped the bleeding and we had to give her a blood transfusion to replace what she lost. She’s gonna be hurting, but she’ll be just fine.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief

“Oh thank you,” he said “thank you so much. You guys are incredible.”

The doctor smiled

“Can I see her?” He asked

“She’s in recovery right now,” the doctor said “give her a few minutes to come around and I’ll let you see her, then we can get her back upstairs to the baby.”

 

After what seemed like another eternity, Dean was allowed to see Alaina. The nurse lead him to the recovery room where Alaina was. She was looking around and she asked

“Dean?” in a weak voice.

“I’m right here sweetheart,” he said and walked over to her side, running his fingertips over her face “here I am.”

“Where’s Ollie?” She asked

“Upstairs,” Dean told her “Trish is with him.”

Dean expected her to yell at him and tell him to get his ass back upstairs but she simply nodded.

“I need you here.” She told him “I don’t want to be alone.”

“You’re not alone,” he told her and kissed her forehead “I’m right here. I’m always gonna be right here by your side.”

“Promise?” She asked, her tired eyes meeting his and he nodded.

“I promise.” He told her and gave her a peck on the mouth.

 

After spending some time in recovery, Alaina was taken back upstairs where Trish was waiting.

“Where’s Oliver?” Dean asked

“In the nursery,” Trish told him “they said they’d bring him in whenever you two are ready.”

“Baby,” Alaina said “I wanna see the baby.”

“I’ll get him.” Trish said and squeezed her sister’s hand before looking at Dean “The nurses told me everything so you don’t have to. Your family is here.”

Dean was torn, should he wait here with Alaina or go talk to his family?

“I’ll wait here until Oliver shows up so she can see him and I can hold him.” Dean decided and Trish nodded. She left and Dean sat on the bed beside Alaina.

“I love morphine,” she told Dean “I want some of this at the house.”

Dean laughed and kissed her forehead

 

After a few minutes, Trish appeared with a nurse right behind her who was wheeling in a Plexiglas box with what looked like a pink faced burrito in it.

“Congratulations,” The nurse said and handed the bundle of blankets to Dean “here’s your Mommy and Daddy sweetness.”

The feeling Dean had in that moment was something beyond anything he had ever felt in his life. It felt like nothing else would ever matter as much as holding his son just a few hours after he was born. He felt fear, anxiety and a love so powerful that it nearly brought him to his knees. He grinned broadly and kissed the baby’s cheek.

“Hey little man,” Dean said quietly “how’s my little Oliver?”

The nurse grinned and quietly left the room, leaving them alone.

“Bring him here.” Alaina said, craning her neck to see him. Dean turned and sat on the bed, showing Oliver to her as tears ran down her cheeks.

“Oh my god,” she said “he’s beautiful. He’s so tiny Dean, look at him.”

“I’m a little bias,” Dean said “but we made a good looking kid.”

Alaina laughed as she leaned forward and kissed him.

“Hey sweet boy,” she said “nice to finally meet you.”

Oliver grunted in Dean’s arms and Dean asked

“Think you can hold him?” To Alaina

She shook her head

“I’m having a bad time holding my head up,” she told him “can we do skin to skin?”

Dean nodded and asked Trish to get the nurse. The same one as before came in and helped them get set up for skin to skin contact. They laid Oliver on Alaina’s upper chest while Dean gently placed a hand on Oliver’s back. Alaina sighed, content.

“This is what I wanted,” she told Dean “this is what I always wanted.”

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

“You did so well,” he told her “you kicked ass in that delivery room.”

She smiled at him sleepily

“I had amazing help,” Alaina said and looked from him to Trish and back again “Seriously, I don’t know how I could’ve done it without you two. You guys were amazing.”

Trish smiled

“We’re family, that’s what we do.” She said and smiled at both of them

“Yes we are.” Dean said.

 

That afternoon, after getting something to eat, the nurses showed Alaina how to breast feed, which Oliver thankfully took to easily. After he’s had something to eat, the nurse let them be for a little while. Alaina held Oliver in her arms and smiled down at him.

“Look at him,” Alaina said softly as Dean settled in the bed beside her “he’s so handsome.”

“Hmm,” Dean muttered in agreement as Oliver made a soft grunt and shifted around in blanket “he has your nose.” Dean said

“He has chubby cheeks like you did.” Alaina quipped and Dean shook his head.

“You scared me to death you know,” he said and ran his nose over her cheekbone “if anything happened to you I don’t know what I’d do.”

She looked up at him and said

“Hey, right back at you big fella.”

They kissed and he said

“We have to decide his last name.”

“Yeah, we should probably do that.” She agreed.

“Should we hyphenate it?” He asked

She shook her head and looked at Oliver.

“Oliver John Taylor-Winchester is an awfully long name for such a little boy.” She told Dean.

“What do you suggest then?” He asked, kissing her temple.

“Just one last name,” she told him “make things easy. Oliver John Winchester.” Dean smiled “Though,” she added “it’d be easier if we all had the same last name.”

“I asked his mom to marry me,” Dean said “and she told me she had to think about it.”

“Have you asked her recently?” Alaina asked him and looked up at him.

“Four weeks ago is recent.” He said, looking back at her, his mouth going dry.

“Ask her again,” Alaina said “the answer might surprise you.”

A slow smile crossed Dean’s face and he leaned in, kissing her gently. He held her face in his hand.

“I don’t want to get hurt again.” He told her, his green eyes imploring this statement on her. A grin came across her mouth.

“Just ask.” She told him, her breath sending little puffs on to his lips. He kissed her again and then pulled back from her.

“Alaina Kathleen,” he said “will you marry me?”

She nodded

“Yes,” she answered “yes, I’ll marry you Dean Winchester.”

“Really?” He asked, his eyes dancing with excitement “You mean it?”

She nodded again

“Of course I mean it.” She told him “I wouldn’t say yes if I didn’t mean it.”

He looked ready to cry and scream in happiness all at the same time; but he settled for fiercely kissing her.

“See this is why there’s a ring,” she said “seal the deal.”

He smiled and remembered the box in his pocket.

“Hold on,” he said and rifled through his pocket “Trish gave me this.”

He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it, showing her the ring. She gasped and said

“Oh Dean, it’s beautiful.” In a breathy tone.

“You don’t recognize it?” Dean asked and she looked up at him.

“No, should I?” She asked

“This is your great grandmother Catherine’s ring.” Dean told her.

He watched as the shock came over her face, her hand clapping over her mouth.

“How-but-what?” she stammered looking from the ring to Dean and back again.

“Your sister tracked it down and gave it to me to give to you.” Dean told her. Dean took her left hand, pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. She smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks. “I’m going to spend every day of our lives reminding you how special you are to me.” He told her “You’ve given me the only thing I’ve ever wanted, and that’s someone that loves me for exactly who I am.”

She wrapped him into a crushing kiss, her tears transferring to his face. They looked at each other and she grinned at him.

“And I’m going to spend every day reminding you that you’re amazing and special.” She told him “That you’re a wonderful human being and that you’re going to make a fantastic father and husband.”

They pressed their foreheads together and kissed again, then he wrapped his arm around her.

“You, me and Oliver.” Dean said and pulled back, looking down at Oliver, who had drifted to sleep “Our own little family.”

 

Two days later, Oliver and Alaina were released from the hospital. They had the car seat set up in Alaina’s Ford Escape and she insisted on sitting in the back with Oliver so she could keep an eye on him.

“You ready to go home Ollie?” Alaina asked as Dean snapped the car seat into place.

“Are you sure he’s okay in there?” Dean asked, Oliver looked so small in his car seat, Dean wasn’t sure he was secure enough.

“He’s fine.” Alaina said “You drive, I’ll fuss.”

“No fussing,” Dean told her and kissed her forehead “you just had a baby, take it easy.”

She nodded and climbed into the car. Dean shut the door beside her and then climbed into the driver’s seat.

The drive home was short, but slow as Dean insisted on taking his time to make sure Oliver wouldn’t be jostled too much. When they arrived home, Dean got out of the car and opened the door for Alaina.

“You go first,” Dean said “I’ll grab him and set you two up and then get all our stuff.”

“You SURE I can’t help?” Alaina asked and Dean stared at her.

“Sweetheart, you aren’t supposed to lift anything heavier than Ollie and I think even he is pushing how much you can lift since he eats so damn much.” He said and she smiled.

“He’s a Winchester, that’s for sure.” She said with a fond smile.

“I know you’re used to taking care of yourself,” he told her “but you HAVE to let me help you or you won’t heal right. Ollie needs you more than I do right now.”

She pouted and gave in.

“Fine, I’ll go make myself useless on the couch.” She said

“Thank you.” He said and gave her the keys to get into the house.

Once Alaina was inside the house, Dean followed closely behind with Oliver in his car seat. Surprisingly, he hadn’t woken up through everything, his tiny chest rose and fell and he snoozed on.

“Welcome home little buddy,” Dean said, smiling down at him “this is where we live.”

Alaina smiled and made her way over to the couch and got comfortable. He watched as Dean set the car seat on the floor, snapped the handle back and unbuckled the baby from the car seat. “There we go,” Dean said and slipped his hands under Oliver and freed him from the car seat “I forget how small he is.” Dean said in wonder as he carried Oliver over to the couch and sat down next to Alaina.

“Remember, he’s big for his age.” She reminded him.

Dean shook his head

“I don’t believe that, not for one second.” Dean said softly and let his finger run over Oliver’s soft cheek. At this, Oliver grunted in his sleep and turned his head, but didn’t wake up. Alaina watched as Dean seemed to study Oliver’s face, like he was committing every tiny feature to memory.

“You okay over there?” She asked after a while. Dean looked up at her and softly smiled.

“How can?” He asked, his voice unsteady. He took a deep breath and finally asked “How can I love someone so much that I just met?”

Tears brimmed in Alaina’s eyes and her heart nearly burst. She hooked her arms around one of his and kissed his cheek.

“I think that’s what they call being a parent.” She told him softly, tears escaping her eyes. Dean smiled and kissed her forehead.

“I love you,” He told her “more than I can say.”

She nodded

“I love you too.” She answered.

Oliver let out a yawn and another grunt, making them both smile.

“I think that’s his way of saying he loves us too.” She said to Dean as she laid her head on his shoulder.

“I’ll take it.” He said and sat back on the couch, getting comfortable.

They watched as Oliver slept on.

“Is it bad that I don’t want to put him down?” Dean eventually asked. Alaina shook her head and yawned.

“No, not at all,” she said “they’re only this small for so long.”

“Get some rest sweetheart.” He told her “if he wakes up, I’ll come get you.”

“I’m fine,” she insisted as tiredness overwhelmed her “I don’t want to miss anything.”

“I’ve got this,” he insisted and she shook her head “Alaina.” He insisted

“No,” she said with finality in her voice “I’m staying here, with my men folk.”

Dean smirked as she laid back on the couch.

“Fine,” Dean said “be stubborn.”

“I will,” she said “and take off your shoes.”

 

Some time later, Alaina awoke to hear Oliver crying. Disoriented, she looked around and realized Dean had tucked a blanket around her and was walking around with Oliver, trying to calm him down.

“Come on buddy,” Dean said in a hushed voice “let’s give your Mom just a few more minutes okay?”

“Dean?” Alaina asked sleepily as she sat up.

He looked over at her, panicked.

“I’m sorry,” he said “I was trying to keep him quiet so you could get some sleep but I don’t know, I think he’s broken or something.”

“It’s okay,” She told Dean as she got up and pain shot through her body. She grunted and sat back down “shit, motherfucker, SHIT!” She hissed out in pain as Dean walked over to her.

“You okay?!” He asked

She nodded

“Stitches,” She said through gritted teeth as Oliver started to wail “did you check his diaper?”

“Clean.” Dean told her

“He’s probably hungry then,” Alaina said and sat up “I got this.” She reached out for Oliver who was screaming in Dean’s arms.

“Fuck, what do I do?” Dean asked, concerned as he handed the squealing baby over to Alaina.

“He’s fine, he’s just mad.” Alaina said and got situated as she secured Oliver in her arms. “Daddy knows what it’s like to be pissed when he doesn’t get food right?” She cooed to Oliver. Once Oliver was settled on her breast she said “Okay, we’re good.”

“Need me to do anything?” He asked

She nodded

“Yeah, I’m gonna need a burp cloth and some food.” She told him

“Sam and Jess left like a million casseroles and a bunch of other shit, what do you want?” He asked

She thought and asked

“Wasn’t there some Chicken Alfredo or something in there?” Dean nodded and she said “That sounds good right about now.”

“Okay, I’ll heat that up. If you need something, just shout.” Dean told her.

“Can I have some water before you go?” She asked and he nodded again.

“In the flamingo cup?” He asked, referring to her favorite cup with pink flamingos and gold, glitter hearts on it.

“Oh, you’re good.” She told him.

They kissed and he walked off. Once he got Alaina situated with the items she had requested, he proceeded to heat up dinner for them. Dean kept nervously poking his head out of the kitchen, not sure if everything was going okay. After the sixth time, he watched as an easy smile crossed Alaina’s face.

“There we go,” she cooed to Oliver “that’s better isn’t it? Now that you got some food in your belly?” She put her breast away and gently began to pat his back “You got a burp in there? Let’s get that out huh?”

His heart swelled as Oliver looked over Alaina’s shoulder; Dean realized then that he was in the most capable hands and went back into the kitchen.

 

When dinner was ready, Dean brought it to Alaina on the couch. She had Oliver’s head against her chest as he slept and she smiled at him.

“Thank you,” She told Dean as he set the plate on the coffee table “I mean it, this helps a lot.”

“I’m short in the feeding department right now,” Dean said as he sat down “at least I can make sure you’re fed.”

She nodded and kissed the top of Oliver’s head, the thin wisps of blonde hair on his head against her mouth.

“I gotta eat okay?” She asked “I’ll swaddle you and you’re gonna be cool right?”

“I’ll get him.” Dean offered and set his plate down and she shook her head.

“I’ll wrap him, you put him in the pack and play.” She instructed and wrapped the baby up tightly. Dean nodded and did as he was told. Once Oliver was back to sleep, Dean made his way over to the couch and handed Alaina her plate.

“After this, you need to take your medicine,” Dean told her, looking at his watch “we’re pushing it right now.”

Alaina nodded and started to eat.

“I know, but he had to eat.” She insisted.

“WE will take care of him,” Dean said “and I’m gonna take care of you. Deal?”

“What about you?” Alaina asked and Dean shrugged.

“You pushed a baby out of your body and he’s three days old. I’m almost forty, I think I can handle myself.” He said and she laughed.

“Okay, you make a point there.” She said.

They ate in silence for a little while and Dean kept glancing over at Oliver, making sure he was okay, but the baby snoozed on.

“He’s not gonna evaporate you know.” Alaina said as Dean got up and handed her the bottle of ibuprofen the doctor had prescribed for her pain.

“I know,” Dean said as he glanced over at Oliver for the millionth time that evening “it’s just he’s finally here and I can’t get enough of him.”

“You can pick him up and cuddle him,” Alaina said “I read something about spoiling them by holding them too much but I think it’s horse shit. I say cuddle away Poppa Bear.”

Dean smirked, picked up Oliver and carried him over to the couch. Dean settled in, Oliver’s head in the crook of his arm.

“There we go,” Dean said softly “snug as a bug in a rug.”

Oliver gave him a little snort and snoozed on. Alaina took her medication as prescribed and then settled next to Dean.

“He has the same profile as you, you know.” Alaina said.

“You think?” Dean asked “I think he looks like you, especially in the eyes.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek. They settled into another silence, night had fallen around the house and even the street they lived on was quiet. Dean admitted to himself that he hadn’t been this content probably ever.

“We’re gonna be okay, you know that?” Dean asked.

Alaina nodded.

“Yeah, we will be.” She said and they kissed.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dad!Dean feels, doubt, some angst, SMUT, fingering, oral (female receiving, Sir!Kink, praise!kink, unprotected sex (wrap it up IRL), language…I believe that’s it. 
> 
> A/N: I can’t even believe this, we’re FINALLY HERE!!! This is the last chapter in His Good Girl. Thank you so much to everyone that has loved this series and has been with it since the beginning. I’m truly stunned and blessed because of you guys. The usual; unbeta’d all mistakes belong to me.

Alaina handed Trish the diaper bag and asked

“Are you SURE you’re okay with keeping him the entire weekend?”

“He’s six months old for fuck’s sake Alaina,” Trish insisted as she placed the diaper bag behind the driver’s seat in her car “plus I’m bigger than he is. I can handle him.”

“If you need me, please call.” Alaina said

“Hey,” Trish said and placed her hands on her sister’s shoulders “I can handle him. I’ve watched him before with no problems, plus I’m getting together with Sam, Jess and Morgan on Sunday so they can see him.”

“I’ve never left him for this long, I’m nervous!” Alaina exclaimed.

In six months, Alaina and Dean had gotten married and raised Oliver with nearly no problems. But with Dean studying to be a diesel mechanic and Alaina taking on more cases at work, they hadn’t had a lot of time to devote to their relationship. Sex had been quick and squeezed in between naps and meetings, she recalled a conversation with Trish over bunch the week before.

“I’m going crazy,” Alaina had said to Trish “I mean it this time. I’ve officially fucking lost it.”

“You lost it a long time ago, just saying.” Trish had said while holding Oliver.

“This is a judgment free zone right?” Alaina had asked her sister.

“Yeah, duh.” Trish had told her

Alaina had taken a deep breath and finally let it out

“I have this drop dead, sexy husband and I don’t have the time or energy to screw his brains out like I want to.” She blurted out.

Trish nearly laughed herself into a snorting fit before she’d regained her composure.

“That was hilarious,” she had said “thanks for that.”

“Help me please,” Alaina had begged “I don’t know what to do!”

“We got this.” Trish had told her.

 

It had been Trish’s idea to take Oliver for the weekend so Dean and Alaina wouldn’t have any distractions. Alaina was apprehensive, but eventually came around to the idea. She and Dean hadn’t spent more than a night away from Oliver by choice; even their honeymoon was only one night as they were anxious to get back to their son.

In the present time, Trish hugged Alaina and said

“I got this, don’t worry about me and little man.”

“I know you do.” Alaina told Trish “But anything goes sideways, you call okay?”

“You know I will.” Trish said and then let her sister go.

Alaina looked at Oliver, who was happily kicking his tiny feet and waving his hands.

“You be good for your Auntie okay?” Alaina cooed at Oliver “You gonna be a good boy?”

Oliver gleefully shouted before shoving his fist into his mouth and both ladies laughed.

“I’ll take that as as yes.” Trish said.

 

When they were finally gone, Alaina picked up around the house and got the oven prepared for dinner. Jess had showed her a recipe for roasted chicken that she knew Sam and Dean loved; so Alaina had decided to make that along with vegetables, potatoes and Dean’s favorite dessert; pie. While the food was cooking, she couldn’t help but look around their house and realize all the memories they had mad since moving in. She recalled one particularly difficult day when she came home from work. She’s lost a case that she was sure was a home run and couldn’t have felt like a bigger failure. When she trudged through the door, she could hear that the TV was on, but nothing else.

“Dean?” she asked as she looked around, putting her purse and briefcase down in her office. She slipped off her shoes and walked into the living room to find Dean and Oliver on the couch, asleep. She stood there for a second and took it in. The Thursday night football game between the Green Bay Packers and Detroit Lions was playing, Dean was laying stretched out on the couch with on hand behind his head, while the other rested on Oliver’s back. Oliver was laid out on Dean’s chest as he peacefully snored. Alaina placed her hands over her mouth and let her tears flow.

“My boys,” she said softly and then quickly took a picture with her phone “my handsome boys.”

 

Once dinner was prepped and ready to go, Alaina changed into baby doll lingerie with boy shorts that she knew would drive Dean insane. She added a little bit of makeup to accentuate her features and pulled her hair into a high ponytail like she knew he liked. She added a pair of nude heels with black lace detail on them and silk ribbons around the ankles. She stood in the mirror and admired herself, satisfied with what she saw, she grinned and strutted downstairs to wait for him.

 

At ten past six, she heard Dean park his car in the garage and heard him come through the door that lead from the house to the garage.

“Alaina?” She heard him call as she made him a drink.

“In the kitchen!” She shouted back. He rounded the corner, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. “Hey ya handsome.” She greeted him.

He could only see her from the waist up, but he liked what he saw; he had a mischievous grin playing on his full lips as he looked her up and down. “Something I can help you with?” She asked, playing coy.

“Well,” He said swallowing as his eyes made a second and third pass over her “I was looking for my wife, you seen her anywhere?”

Alaina bit her lip and rounded the counter, showing off the rest of her barely there outfit and the heels, making Dean’s breath hitch in his throat.

“She’s occupied,” Alaina responded and handed Dean a glass of whiskey “you know, lawyer stuff.”

Dean accepted the glass and then asked

“And Ollie? Where might he be?”

“With his Aunt Trish.” Alaina answered as they each took a sip of whiskey. “They left about an hour and a half ago.”

“If I didn’t know better,” he said as he finished a sip of whiskey “I would think you’re trying to seduce me.”

Alaina shrugged

“Now, where would you get that idea?” She asked, feigning innocence “I was just making myself comfortable in my own home.”

“Yeah, sure.” He said and leaned into her “Wearing this and shorts that barely cover your ass.”

To make his point, he quickly snapped his hand over the meat of her butt, making her yelp in surprise.

“SIR, I would never tempt a married man like that!” She said with a laugh.

“You are walking temptation baby,” he said with a grin “I’d love to rip that little outfit off you and have you right now, but I’m covered in grease.”

She pouted at this and he said

“Fifteen minutes is all I need, I’ll make it worth your while.”

She looked at the clock and said

“Fifteen minutes and no longer.”

Another grin flashed across his face and he kissed her again.

“Be right back, don’t go anywhere.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” She told him and he walked off, heading up the stairs.

 

Ten quick minutes later, Dean reappeared, his hair still damp from the shower, wearing jeans and a plain black T-shirt.

“Feel better?” She asked as she handed him a plate.

“Much.” He said and quickly kissed her “AND you made dinner?”

“I finally had the time and energy to make it fresh and not frozen.” She said proudly as she finished making her plate. They sat down at the table together and he said

“This is nice.” In between bites

“It’s the chicken that Jess makes, she said you and Sam like it.” Alaina mentioned as she cut her chicken into a bite sized piece.

“Not what I was talking about,” he said “I mean just you and me actually getting to enjoy a meal together.”

She smirked

“Yeah, there hasn’t been a lot of that has there?” She asked and he shook his head.

“No, not really.” He said “Think we can try and make this a regular thing?”

She nodded and said

“I’d like that.”

“Me too.” He told her and reached across the table for her hand. She gave it to him and he squeezed her fingers in his. He turned her hand over, the diamonds on her rings glinting in the fading evening light. He looked at her and said

“Look I know things have been crazy lately, but thanks for hanging in there with me. I really appreciate it.”

She nodded

“Any time,” she told him “I’m glad to help where I can.”

“You’re a huge help,” he said “I was just letting you know, it isn’t going unnoticed.”

She smiled at him and he went on

“You’re a super hero; you make sure Ollie and I are taken care of and that everything in this house runs smoothly. I know it’s a challenge, but you’re amazing.”

“Thank you,” She told him “I needed to hear that. Also, it’s the least I can do; remember when you helped me study for my LSATs?”

He rolled his eyes and shook his head

“I don’t think any amount of brain bleach would ever let me forget that.” He said

She laughed

“Thanks to your help, I got into one of my choice schools and now here I am.” She told him “Now it’s my turn to do the same for you.”

He nodded and handed her a folded up piece of paper from his pocket.

“Is this a Maury moment?” Alaina asked “Is this gonna tell me I am the father?”

At first Dean have her a bitchy look and then it dissolved into laughter.

“Just read it!” He exclaimed as she started to laugh “You jackass!”

She took the paper from his hand and said

“You’d be so bored if I wasn’t around.”

He rolled his eyes as she opened it and read it silently.

 

Dear Mr. Winchester,

We are pleased to offer you a second interview at Parker and Son’s Trucking at 9:30 am on Tuesday (3/23) morning. We look forward to seeing you then.

 

Kind Regards,

Zachariah Motes, Senior Recruiter

 

 

Alaina’s mouth dropped open and she exclaimed

“OH MY GOD DEAN!” she excitedly hugged him around the neck. “Wait, when did you have a first interview?” she asked as she pulled back from him.

“Last Tuesday,” he told her “I didn’t wanna get your hopes up so I didn’t tell you. You’re not mad are you?”

She shook her head

“No, well I’m a little miffed, but it’s fine.” She told him “Do they know you’re not certified?”

He nodded as she sat back down.

“Yeah; they know,” he said “but they liked me so they gave me an interview. He said he felt like I was a good fit so that’s why he started the interview process.”

Alaina was beaming

“I’m so proud of you,” she told him “I mean it.” She cupped his cheek in her hand “I KNEW you could do it.”

He looked like he was about to bust from happiness.

“It doesn’t mean I got the job,” he said, trying to shrug it off “just that I got a second interview.”

“That’s further than you’ve gotten with anyone else,” she reminded him “and that’s a good thing.”

An easy smile drifted across his face.

“Thank you,” He told her and bit his lip, drawing a shaky breath “it means a lot.”

“What does?” She asked him, cocking her head to the side.

“That you believe in me.” He said quietly “I don’t think anyone has ever had as much faith in me to the extent that you have. So, thank you.”

She grinned at him

“I love you.” She told him and they kissed

“I love you too.” He answered when their kiss ended.

He immediately dove back in for another, which she obliged.

“Get over here,” he practically growled “sit that sexy ass in my lap.”

She chuckled as she got up and walked over to him as he scooted his chair back from the table. She straddled him, her hands on his shoulders.

“Like this?” She asked innocently

He bit his lip as his hands snaked up the back of her thighs.

“Mh,” he sighed and pulled her closer, her chest flush against his “yeah, that’ll work.”

They kissed deeply as her hands slid up to his neck and then the sides of his face.

“What do you want?” She asked as they kissed. He pulled back as he squeezed her butt.

“That depends,” he said and kissed her again “is my good girl gonna come out to play?”

A shiver ran down her spine as he clapped a hand over her butt. She cried out in surprise and pleasure and then nodded.

“I’ve been a good girl,” she told him “I wore this just for you.” She picked up the hem of the baby doll outfit and showed it off.

“Mh,” he moaned in appreciation “yes you did. Though I have to ask, what’s the occasion?”

“I just wanted you to come home and take care of me.” She said with a pout.

He gave her a boop on the nose with his fingertip.

“Can’t have my good girl taking care of herself when that’s my job.” He admitted and gave her a smile. He wrapped her legs around his waist as he stood up and carried her to their bedroom. He set her down and gave her ass another good smack, making her cry out.

“Trust me?” He asked her

“Of course.” She told him.

He walked her over to the bed, holding her hand as he did so. He made her sit down before holding her face in his hands.

“What’s the safe word baby?” He asked

“Red.” She told him

“That’s a good girl.” He said and kissed her forehead. He left her and walked over to her side of the bed. He opened the drawer and pulled out the eye mask that she wore when she went to sleep. It had a black, silk like material on the inside, the outside had blue material of the same quality and was embossed with suns, moons and constellations. He walked over to her and said

“That’s enough for you right now.”

He placed the elastic part of the eye mask around her head and then drew the material over her eyes, rendering her blind. In an instant, her other senses heightened. She waited until she felt the baby doll being taken off of her. She held her arms up to help him as he discarded the garment. The house had been filled with sunshine that day; so some of the sun’s remaining heat filled the room. It wasn’t too hot or too cold. He gently pushed her shoulders back and made her lay on the bed, her feet dangling over the edge.

“Mh,” he said as he bit his lip “you’re a sight sweetheart.”

She let out a shaky breath as she felt his finger tips gently ghost over her skin. He seemed to be every where and no where all at the same time. She squirmed in anticipation as he used his knee to part her legs further. She felt his body heat close to her as his lips barely touched her skin.

“God!” She moaned out quietly.

He tutted at her

“Behave,” he told her “good things come to patient girls.” She pouted and she heard him chuckle “Don’t make me tie you up baby,” he warned “I don’t want to be mean to you.”

She groaned and backed down. He could edge her like nobody’s business and she didn’t want to push him.

“Yes sir.” She answered

She felt him lean over her, feeling his mouth inches from hers.

“There’s my good girl.” He practically purred and gave her a slow and deep kiss. He took her wrists and placed her hands on the back of his head where she let her fingers roam through his hair. His tongue worked its way into her mouth, dancing with hers as she shivered with need.

“Something wrong?” He asked innocently

“No sir.” she answered as she felt his hands graze over her skin in the same, barely there fashion as before. His finger tips traced along the waistband of he boy shorts she was wearing as he bit her lip. She moaned and he kissed down her jaw and up to her ear.

“As much as I love bending you over the counter,” he said and kissed her “pinning you against the wall in the bathroom, having you on your desk at work or even in the back seat of my car, I miss taking my time with you.” He bit down on her earlobe gently and she cried out “And finding every little spot that draws those little sighs and moans out of you.” He kissed down the side of her neck and found the spot an inch below her ear and gave it a gentle bite.

“OH!” She cried out as he licked over the bite mark he’d just made and chuckled.

“There’s one,” he said as he worked his way down her body, palming her breasts as he kissed all over her belly, making her throw her head back.

“Dean,” she moaned impatiently “mh, come on FUCK ME already!”

He tutted at her

“Not good manners baby.” He said “Now, I have to spank you.”

She groaned, even she had forgotten what it was like for him to take his time.

“I’m sorry!” She said as he rolled her on to her stomach. He grabbed her ankles and yanked her down so that she was bent over the bed and her feet on the floor.

“MH!” He moaned as he took in the view. Her legs were spread open, wearing nothing but boy shorts and the high heels. “I could get used this view.” He yanked her panties down and off of her, tossing them elsewhere in the room. “Even better.” He said and let his fingers roll up he spine. She bit her lip, using all her will power not to squirm. “You get two spankings baby,” he told her “and I want you to count.”

“Yes sir.” She answered

His fingers roamed back down to the small of her back and then moved away. She felt his hand clap over her behind and she cried out

“AH! One!”

The second came in quickly behind the first and she cried out again.

“Two!”

She heard him let out a growl and he bent over her, his chest against her back.

“Good girl.” He said in her ear before giving the cartilage a bite. She let out a whimper as the sensation shot straight to her core, he straightened up and then said “Lay on the bed, on your back, head against the pillows.”

She scrambled to comply; when she had done as he asked, she heard the rustling of fabric and could only assume he was taking his clothes off too. This was further confirmed when she heard the zipper on his jeans come undone. She felt movement at the end of the bed, but she didn’t move. She felt his body heat above her as he used his hands to part her legs and he groaned in appreciation.

“Look at you, you’re all wet for me baby.”

She nodded and said

“Yes sir.” She answered.

He kissed from her hip bones, up her belly and over her breasts, licking and sucking on her nipples until they stood up and she was a moaning mess under him. His lips made their way up her collar bone and neck before reaching her lips. When they connected, he said between kisses

“You can touch me sweetheart.”

She let her hands slide through his hair that he had grown out a little bit, her fingers becoming tangled in his dirty blonde locks. He snaked his arms around her, pressing his chest up against hers, moaning as she lightly tugged on his hair. She ran her hands down the back of his head and neck until she reached his shoulders, their kisses becoming more and more heated. He worked his mouth down her body again until he was laying between her legs. He threw her legs over his shoulders as he licked up her slit, making her gasp.

“Oh god.” She moaned, drawing out each syllable as he held her hips.

“Be still and I’ll reward you.” He said as he kissed her inner thighs.

“Yes sir!” She managed to cry out

He used his tongue on her clit and then added in his fingers, pumping them inside her, alternating between fast and slow motions. She cried out and gripped the sheets above her head. Without her vision, she was forced to rely on her other senses, which seemed to be going haywire. He sealed his mouth over her clit and sucked hard, making her scream.

“Oh FUCK!” She yelled and fought every instinct in her body that told her to move, to thrust her hips up into his fingers and chase the orgasm that seemed to be just out of reach. She rocked her head from side to side, melting into a mewling mess as he continued.

“Oh my fucking god, DEAN!” She screamed, his fingers digging into her hips.

“That’s my good girl,” he cooed “staying still like you’re told.”

“Please, please, may I come? Please Dean, let me come!” She breathlessly begged and he groaned.

“Fuck sweetheart, you keep talking like that and I’ll let you have whatever you want.” He said

“Please, may I come?” She asked, still fighting to stay still.

“You may,” be said “and you may move.”

She shamelessly rode his fingers and tongue until her orgasm came crashing over her like a tidal wave, a mix of moans, screams and his name falling out of her mouth in quick succession. When her body relaxed, she felt him crawl up her body and yank the mask off. She groaned as the sudden intrusion of light, but when Dean’s face came into focus, she smiled. He looked pleased with himself as he licked his lips and fingers.

“That was hot.” She struggled to say between breaths and he nodded.

“Very,” He said and his eyebrows shot up in a suggestive manner “another?” He asked.

“God yes.” She said and he got on his hands and knees above her. He leaned down and tenderly kissed her, his cloth covered erection pressing into her totally soaked pussy. She ran her hands up and down his strong back, her nails scratching into his shoulders as he let out an almost primal growl.

“Baby,” he warned “this will be over quick if you keep that up.”

“I like driving you crazy.” She told him as she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and gave it a playful bite.

“God damn it woman.” He said and began lavishing her neck with kisses “Are you TRYING to get me to fuck you senseless?” He asked in her ear.

“Well,” She said and let out a surprised squeak as he bit her pulse point “I wanted to fuck YOU senseless but we seem to be at an agreement.”

He pulled back and studied her face for a second before nodding.

“On your hands and knees Mrs. Winchester.” He commanded, his green eyes piercing any ounce of self control she had left. She did as he commanded and heard him strip off his underwear. He spread her legs wide and pushed fully inside her in one stroke. She cried out and he hissed as his fingers held he leaned hips tightly.

“Fuck!” He yelled as he started to pump into her. She popped her hips up into him and he grinned “Mh, you naughty girl.”

“All for you handsome.” She said over her shoulder.

He bit his lip

“Oh, I want some more of that.” He said and released her hips. She continued as she started, popping her butt up into him as he enjoyed the view. “Fuck baby, all this for me?”

“Yes!” She cried “ALL for you!”

He yanked her up by the shoulder, her back pressed up against his chest as he slid an arm across her chest and used his hand to tilt her head up into the crook between his neck and shoulder. His free hand pressed into her clit, rubbing it in slow, deliberate circles as he mercilessly pounded into her. She ran her hands up her belly and cupped her breasts, tweaking the nipples between her fingers.

“There’s my good girl,” he rasped in her ear as he watched “oh fuck, my good girl’s putting on a show for me.”

She squirmed under their touch, crying out as her walls clenched around him.

“Fuck Dean, I’m close!” She yelled

“Don’t stop baby,” he told her “keep going.”

They both continued on, the sound of skin hitting skin becoming more and more harsh as she screamed. “That’s it, that’s-oh FUCK!” He yelled as he let go deep inside her, his hands gripping her tightly as he filled her up. She let out one final scream and exploded around him, her juices soaking his lap as they both panted. They fell on to the bed in a heap, both of them breaking hard and their nerves overly charged. They laid there until their breathing evened out and she rolled to face him. His arms were stretched out above his head and he seemed to be staring off into space.

“You okay?” She asked him.

He blinked and then looked at her, a lazy smile crossing his face. He let his fingertips roll down her shoulder; the setting sun casting a pink and orange glow on her skin. Here she was, the girl of his dreams that became the mother to their child and now she was his wife.

“Finally,” he thought “I have everything I ever wanted.”

He nodded “Yes,” He said “I’m fine, better than fine.”

Her grin mirrored his and she gave him a slow kiss, loving kiss.


End file.
